Oportunidad
by Rousalka
Summary: Sakura trabaja en la empresa Uchiha, no tenia una vida perfecta pero no tenia queja,de un momento a otro esta se ve cambiada con la llegada de Sasuke su nuevo jefe. Estos conseguirán darse la oportunidad de volver a amar SASUSAKU,NARUHINA,SaIno...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Oportunidad

_Capitulo I _

Era un día algo tedioso, me encontraba ordenando un montón de papeles, a demás de estar organizando la fechas para las próximas juntas de mi jefe, pero no puedo quejarme, muchas allá fuera quisieran mí puesto en una empresa tan reconocida y además de tener como jefe a uno de los 10 más codiciados del país…

-Sakura podrías venir un momento  
-Si, ya voy

Toqué la puerta aunque ya me había dicho que tratándose de mi podría entrar sin pedir permiso, pero el día que seguí esa instrucción desee con todas mis fuerzas no haberlo escuchado por que cuando vi me tope con…

-Pase

-Dígame que necesita

- Como sabes pasado mañana me voy de viaje a cerrar unos cuantos negocios en el extranjero, se que cuento contigo para que le ayudes a mi hermano a administrar esta empresa, espero que cuando vuelva no encuentre todo de cabeza

-Si, no se preocupe Itachi-kun, pero dígame…

-Que igualada como te atreves a hablarle con tanta confianza al jefe

-Pero al menos yo toco la puerta antes de entrar, además de que no me meto en conversaciones privadas.

- Karin, no se porque haces tanto barullo, a estas alturas deberías saber que Sakura puede hablarme como ella desee, ella además de ser mi asistente es mi amiga, ¿verdad Sakura?

-S Si- _O por dios porque siempre cuando me defiende mi jefe lo hace en un tono tan sexy _

-Bueno dime Karin ¿Que necesitas?

-Venía a informarle que su hermano acaba de llegar al aeropuerto y pidió que fuera a recogerlo

-Entendido puedes retirarte

Creo que al fin conoceré al famoso Sasuke Uchiha hasta donde tenia entendido era un hombre muy guapo que a más de una trae rendida a sus pies, pero no lo dudo si su hermano también es muy guapo.

-Ya se lo que estas pensando Sakura

-Si, digo no, yo no estoy pensando en nada -_solo podía sentir arder de mis mejillas_

-Tu cara me lo dice todo eres de las personas que con solo ver sus expresiones se delatan por si solas, pero déjame decirte que mi hermano se carga un carácter… además, para que te cuento en la función de esta noche lo conocerás

-¿Cuál función?

-No me digas que lo has olvidado y tú eres la que se encarga de recordarme las cosas ¿A donde vamos a llegar así?-Dijo burlonamente

-¡¿La función de opera?!

-Claro ¿Por qué crees que te hice hacer 5 reservaciones?

-Pero no sabia que dentro de esas 5 estaba yo

-Bueno pero ahora ya lo sabes, además no iba a llevar a mi novia si tuviera ya sabes que afán tiene mi padre con cualquier chica que le presento

-Cierto, pero yo no tengo…

-Ya lo se, ve a ver a Ino yo ya le pedí que te ayudara con la ropa que te vas a poner.

Solté un suspiro, al parecer relajarme después de trabajar ya no iba a ser posible

-Entonces te veo en la entrada

-Sí-_le conteste con un tono de resignación _

Después de acabar con el papeleo fui directo a ver a Ino, en el camino maldecía que Ino y mi jefe se llevaran también ahora ya no había alguna excusa para no acompañar a mi jefe, no era que no me gustara estar con el, lo que realmente me molestaba era que en las salidas familiares su padre siempre me comparaba con la novia de Itachi haciendo que esta me odiara, aunque no puedo culparla cualquiera odiaría a la asistente de su novio si la comparan estando presente. Una voz que digo una voz un grito me saco de mis pensamientos aunque yo ya sabía a quien le pertenecía.

-Sakuraaaaa!!!!

-Hola Ino, creo que ya sabes a que viene así que acabemos pronto con este martirio.

-De que martirio me hablas frentona.

-Ino cerda creo que sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-No me digas que sigues enojada desde la inauguración del proyecto pero si ya paso como un mes, además yo recuerdo que te la pasaste muy bien sin mencionar que tuviste muchas atenciones.

-Por kami Ino cualquiera luciendo un escote así tendría esas atenciones.

-No, no cualquier persona ya que no luce igual, pero bueno ya olvidemos ese pequeño incidente dime ¿Cual de estos dos diseños te gusta más? yo diría que el rojo te iría bien pero este negro no esta mal.

-Mmmm por lo visto en esta ocasión tampoco puedo escoger que ponerme

-Como que no puedes si te estoy dando a elegir o dime ¿Acaso tenías otro en mente?

-Es que yo preferiría usar traje.

-¡Estas loca sino vas a una reunión de negocios!

-Es que me ciento más cómoda usando algo menos exhibicionista.

-Dime Sakura, ¿no se te ha ocurrido mejor pasar lo que te resta de tu vida en un convento?

-Que chistosa.

Después de discutir un buen rato decidí optar por el vestido negro luego salí corriendo de la tienda y mientras metía el vestido al auto me di cuenta que me había estacionado frente a un café y pues me han dicho que es malo quedarse con el antojo fui a la tienda y me compre una rosquilla cubierta de chocolate y un capuchino pero cuando iba saliendo un sujeto choco conmigo y lo derrame

-¡Oye fíjate!- _oooooooh por dios esta muy guapo._

-¡La que se tiene que fijar eres tú!

No supe que contestarle ya que me perdí en sus ojos tan profundos del color del ónix su piel era tan perfecta al igual que sus facciones aunque la sonrisa petulante que mostraba me molestaba no podía imaginarme que alguien tan perfecto existiera.

-¿Soy o me parezco?

Luego de decir esto le dio una mordida a mí dona y saboreo sensualmente el chocolate que se había quedado en sus labios, como envidiaba no ser yo aquel chocolate, después me dedico otra sonrisa igual que la anterior y se alejó.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero que les agrade el capitulo, recuerden que **Naruto** **es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto** la historia son locas ideas sacadas de mi cabeza en un rato de ocio jojo

* * *

Capitulo II

Sasuke Povs.

Maldición mi hermano como siempre tarda años en llegar creo que será mejor que tome un taxi o empezare a echar raíces. Mientras me encontraba mirando por la ventana del taxi note que nada ha cambiado mucho, el tráfico seguía igual o hasta peor y si no me equivocaba por aquí cerca…

-Bajo aquí- dijo Sasuke al taxista.

-Pero aun falta para…

-Tome quédese con el cambio-Sasuke le dio un billete.

-Que tenga un buen día joven.

-Hmp.

Veo que al parecer mi memoria no me falla aquí esta el café creo que no me vendría mal un café bien cargado.  
Al ingresar al local una chica le grito a Sasuke ya que cuando entro virtió sobre el su café.

-¡Oye fíjate!-_maldición lo que me faltaba, que una torpe me tirara el café encima. _

-¡La que se tiene que fijar eres tú!- _¿Que le pasa a esta?, acaso nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre. _

-¿Soy o me parezco?-_Al parecer acabo de ganarme a otra "Fan" y no esta mal tiene unos ojos bonitos. _

Después de ese encuentro con la chica pelirosa Sasuke se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha y como lo había supuesto no se encontraba sus padres así que podía irse a descansar un rato a su antigua habitación.

-¡Bienvenido joven!-lo recibió el mayordomo.

-Hmp.

-¿Quiere que le preparen algo de comer?-dijo una de las sirvientas.

-No gracias, tomare una ducha.

Después de tomar un buen baño se recostó en su cama estaba cansado y sin darse cuenta al poco rato se quedo dormido, tuvo un placentero sueño en el cual la mujer que conoció en el café estaba presente, pero este no duró mucho ya que fue interrumpido por una llamada, tomo el aparato perezosamente, como odiaba que lo levantaran.

-Diga.

-Como lo esperaba te encontrabas dormido y de mal genio-dijo Itachi.

-¿Que quieres?

-Solo recordarte que tienes que llegar a la obra aunque esta te aburra…

Colgó, no le gustaba que le dijeran que tenía que hacer, pero al ver la hora cualquier otro se levantaría rápidamente por haber dormido demasiado rápido pero se levanto calmadamente y de la misma forma selecciono uno de los muchos trajes que tenia, se vistió y fue directo a su querido Mercedes-Benz, pero a pesar que el metiera el acelerador el trafico parecía no tener fin, después de hacer varias maniobras con el volante ya casi llegaba a su destino todo al parecer iba bien hasta que tuvo que frenar bruscamente si no fuera porque traía buenos frenos su auto hubiera lanzado muy lejos a la … Sasuke no podía creerlo era la misma chica de hace unas cuantas horas el hizo sonar el claxon y sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de ella pero se le borro de inmediato al ver como descargaba su ira en su precioso Mercedes-Benz.

-¿Que te pasa #&%?

Ella lo ignoro y siguió su camino, Sasuke la hubiera seguido pero se le hacia demasiado tarde aunque algo le decía que la volvería a ver y la haría pagar. Y al parecer acertó lo que no esperaba era verla tan pronto y mucho menos saber que ella seria su nueva asistente, pero esto le daba gusto le haría saber que meterse con Sasuke Uchiha era como jugar con fuego y el que juega con fuego se quema.

* * *

Sakura Povs

De seguro él ha de pensar que soy una tonta por verlo casi babeando, pero de que me preocupo hay un uno porciento de que me lo vuelva a topar, además tengo que apurarme o llegaré tarde a la función.

Salí de mi apartamento, tome un taxi según para más rápido pero para mi mala fortuna había demasiado trafico y si quería llegar a tiempo tenia que seguir caminando así que le pagué al taxi y bajé , lo bueno era que estaba a una cuadra del auditorio porque sino iba a morir por el tremendo tacón, aunque pensando el tacón pudo haber sido un minúsculo factor en la causa de mi muerte, ya que cuando disponía a cruzar la calle casi me atropella un Mercedes-Benz, que de seguro conducía un ebrio para no ver que estaba la luz roja, así que le grité que si estaba ciego y el sujeto en lugar de bajar para ver si no me había hecho daño solo me pitó, ya eso era la gota que derramó el vaso; se me estaba haciendo tarde para la función y encima me topo con un animal, así que para pagar las atenciones del susodicho, no sé si era el destino que no hubiera alguna patrulla cerca, tomé un cacho de vidrio que casualmente se encontraba en el piso y le hice un rayón al cofre se su auto y me fui, aunque grito ese cretino ni lo pelé aunque su voz me sonó algo familiar.

-Hola Itachi, buenas noches señor y señora Uchiha perdón por el retraso.- _dije algo apenada._

-No te preocupes nosotros acabamos de llegar, veo que Ino sigue teniendo un gran talento-_hablo el señor Fugaku._

-Por que crees que trabaja para mi amor, es una de las mejores diseñadoras del país y no la iba dejar ir- _la señora Mikoto era dueña de varias boutiques, ella es muy hermosa, atractiva, además de ser muy amable, no me sorprende que lo apuesto Itachi y de seguro también su hermano Sasuke lo hayan sacado de ella._

-Bueno creo que será mejor que entremos ya esta apunto de empezar la función- _al parecer el señor Uchiha no estaba de muy buen humor._

-Sí, pero Sasuke no ha llegado.-dijo preocupada Mikoto

-No se preocupen hay viene-_dijo Itachi, por lo cual dirigí mi mirada a la persona que se acercaba._

-Hola oto-san, oka-san, Itachi y tu eres…-pregunto Sasuke.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno hermano ya te había platicado de ella.

-Mucho gusto- _¡o no trágame tierra, el no puede ser!_, a Sakura se le empezaron a subir los colores a la cara.

-Ooh ya lo recuerdo que es una de tus empleadas, me comentaste que es muy eficiente y responsable, pero creo que no mencionaste que como bienvenida le gustaba bañar a su jefe en capuchino hirviendo, además de rayar el cofre de su auto omitiste algo realmente importante Itachi.

-Y…Yo- _por favor que me parta un rayo_, suplicaba Sakura no sabia si inventarse una escusa y correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

-Hermano yo creo que exageras con lo de hirviendo, además Sakura no es de las personas que cuando ve a alguien raro para no decir feo le haga ese tipos de cosas, de seguro tú le hiciste algo para que ella te agrediera de esa forma.-dijo burlonamente Itachi.

-Hmp, siempre haciéndote el gracioso.

-Ya vez uno que ama la vida y no se la pasa de amargado, tenemos suerte que a Sakura no le haya dado un paro cardiaco por el susto.-dijo Itachi divertido por la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Sasuke

-Suficiente compórtense.-les ordeno Fugaku

-Su padre tiene razón además para que hacen tanto escándalo por algo que ya paso, mejor hay que entrar.-dijo Mikoto tratando de mejorar la situación

-Me permite, o a menos que mi propuesta le incomode y a mi también me bañe en capuchino-dijo Itachi extendiéndole la mano a Sakura.

-Jajaja que gracioso Itachi- dijeron al unisonoro Sasuke y Sakura.

-Guau dan miedo, hasta en coro hablan creo que será mejor que entre-dijo Itachi dejando solos a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-Sasuke-san lo…-dijo Sakura apenada y colorada como un tomate.

-No digas nada mejor entremos.-dijo Sasuke de forma indiferente.

-Si- _pellízquenme estoy soñando._

-Además lo del Mercedes-Benz lo descontare de tu salario.-dijo Sasuke quitado de la pena

-¿¡Qué!?- _Demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer di que no te demandare.-dijo Sasuke alzando una de sus cejas y embozando una sonrisa.

-La que te va a demandar soy yo casi me matas.

-Yo te veo completa, pero tal vez tú y yo no lo estaremos si no nos apresuramos a entrar- _Si no fuera porque es mi futuro jefe le hubiera propinado un buen golpe, pero ya habrá momento para eso ya que el tenia razón su padre no es de las personas que les gusta esperar y yo aprecio mi vida._


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo III

La obra al parecer de Sakura era bastante aburrida además de no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de entretenimiento, notó también que no sólo a ella le resultaba aburrido, a su nuevo jefe también le estaba aburriendo bastante, ella al ver que Sasuke no parecía percibir que lo estaba mirando, se puso a observarlo sin disimulo alguno.

Ella no podía negar que era muy guapo y no se extrañaba que desde que entraron muchas mujeres dieron un suspiro al verlo y tal vez se le hubieran acercado si no fuera que su mirada fría las fulminaba cuando el notaba sus intenciones, pero ahora viendo más de cerca pudo percatarse que su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza y soledad.

-¿Te parece más interesante mi rostro?-dijo esto Sasuke, sin dejar de tener la mirada en el escenario.

Sakura le quito su mirada inmediatamente al mismo tiempo a Sasuke se le formo un a sonrisa, ella no quería que pensara que a ella también le atraía así que le respondio:

-No, es solo que no le encuentro a usted algo interesante para que las mujeres lo miren.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-Sasuke estaba intrigado era la primera mujer que le decía que no le era atrayente.

-Porque es usted como cualquier hombre, tiene dos ojos, una boca, dos brazos y dos piernas.

-Hmp.- para Sasuke sin duda la chica era algo graciosa.

La función transcurrió normal después de eso, cuando al fin termino Sakura agradeció al cielo que terminar su martirio, ya en lo que resto de la obra tuvo que contenerse para no voltear a ver a Sasuke y quedar embobada como hace unos minutos atras, Itachi se le acerco y empezó a hacerle la platica acerca de la obra y ella le confesó que se había aburrido como un ostra, el rió y le empezó a explicar de lo que trataba.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos pero Sakura ¿Quieres que te llevemos? ya que es demasiado tarde para que te regreses sola- Dijo Mikoto.

-No se preocupe puedo tomar un taxi aquí cerca esta la base, además no quiero desviarlos, han de estar cansados.

-¡Ya se! porque no te lleva Sasuke, el trajo su propio auto-después de lo mencionado por Itachi todos miraron a Sasuke, el cual arqueo una ceja.

-Hmp, iré por el auto.- él sabia bien que si se negaba sus padres insistirían hasta convencerlo.

-Te acompaño hermano.

-De veras no hace falta-Sakura se sonrojo no le gustaba recibir demasiadas atenciones.

-Vamos Sakura mi pequeño no muerde- Dijo Mikoto, Sakura termino aceptando ya que se estaba haciendo mucho del rogar.

Mientras Itachi acompañaba a su hermano le extendió un cheque, Sasuke no entendía y él le dijo que era por los daños que le había ocasionado Sakura a su Mercedes-Benz, Sasuke le preguntó porque se tomaba responsabilidades que no le correspondían lo que Itachi le respondió con una sonrisa que ella era su amiga.

Durante el transcurso hacia la casa de Sakura todo estaba en completo silencio, pero de que podía hablarle Sakura, si le preguntaba de la obra de seguro que él le contestaba con un monosílabo si tenia suerte y si le intentara hacer la platica acerca de su vida le diría que, que le importaba, suspiro resignada al no encontrar tema de conversación, el silencio era de las cosas que más odiaba pero que más podía hacer, milagrosamente Sasuke fue el que rompió el silencio, le pregunto que era su hermano para ella, esto la saco mucho de onda e iba a responderle a Sasuke que que le importaba pero prefirió no hacerlo no quería estar de nuevo en silencio total.

-Itachi además de ser mi jefe es un buen amigo mío.

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-Sasuke sabía que era muy directo con el tema, pero no ameritaba a una simple amistad al gesto de su hermano.

-Desde que mi novio trabajaba en su empresa como 4 o 5 años ¿Porqué?

-Por nada-No podía decirle que sospechaba que ella tenia una relación demasiado sentimental con su hermano.

Sakura iba a seguir insistiendo pero noto que ya había llegado a su casa.

-Es aquí –dijo Sasuke deteniendo el auto.

-Si.

Sasuke bajo primero del auto y fue a abrir la puerta de su acompañante, a pesar de ser un arrogante tenia educación.

-Gracias.

-Hmp.

Iba a irse pero noto que el bolso de Sakura se le había caído y se agacho a recogerlo pero sintió como su cabeza choco con la de ella al intentar lo mismo que el, alzo la mirada y se topo con unos hermosos ojos verdes el se había percatado desde el primer día que la conoció que tenia un hermoso color de ojos pero a esa corta distancia los podía apreciar mejor estaba tan embaucado mirándolos que no noto que su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo acortando más la poca distancia entre ellos, Sakura no sabia que era lo que iba a ser le Sasuke y por intuición solo cerro sus ojos cuando Sasuke estaba apunto de besarla el celular de ella sonó sacándolo del trance, se levanto y le extendió su mano para que se levantara, después Sakura respondió su teléfono, era Itachi quería saber si había llegado bien a su casa.

-Si Itachi, estoy en la entrada.

-Y mi hermano no sea propaso contigo verdad-este comentario hiso que a Sakura le subiera el color a sus mejillas aunque le hubiera gustado que Sasuke tuviera esas intenciones con ella, luego se reprendió a si misma por los malos pensamientos que surcaban su mente.

-N…No como crees Sasuke no se aprovecharía de mí –Sasuke que estaba escuchando lo que contestaba la pelirosa pensó que Itachi los estaba espiando por medio de una bola de cristal o algo parecido.

-Bueno te veo mañana Sakura.

-Si.

Después de que colgó le volvió a gradecer a Sasuke por traerla, el no dijo nada, se subió a su auto y se fue, Sakura entro a su casa después de que perdió de vista al Mercedes-Benz.


	4. Chapter 4

De antemano me disculpo por el retraso del fic pero tuve unos problemas con mi computadora.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo IV

Al día siguiente Sakura se dirigió a su trabajo, al parecer sería un día difícil ya que tendría que convivir con su nuevo jefe el cual lo más seguro tomaría ventaja de su cargo para desquitarse por lo ocurrido con su auto, suspiro y pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando además era solo un auto, el podía comprarse otro, tomo un taxi ya estando enfrente al gran edificio respiró profundamente, entró y se dirigió a tomar el ascensor que la llevaría directamente al infierno, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos preparándose psicológicamente hasta que escucho una voz familiar al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, no podía creerlo estaban ellos allí habían pasado tres años de no verlos era realmente sorprendente encontrarlos de nuevo estaba tan feliz, así que se abalanzo sobre el chico rubio el cual correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¿Cuándo volvieron? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

-No lo tomes a mal, Hinata y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa.

Sakura volteo a ver a Hinata tenia un pequeño rubor pero eso no le sorprendió ya que siempre en sus mejillas ese color rojo aparecía cuando estaba nerviosa o apenada, sino fue lo que sus ojos notaron al ver que ella estaba…

- ¡Embarazada!, Valla si que es una sorpresa felicidades a ambos.

-Gracias.-Dijo una Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Hmp, dobe no sabia que conocías a mi asistente.-Bufo Sasuke al ser ignorado.

-Buenos días, perdón no había notado que estaba usted aquí-_maldición cada vez que estoy acumulando puntos menos._

-¿Y porque no debería estar?, que yo recuerde es mi empresa.-hablo con cierta superioridad.

-Teme, porque le hablas así a Sakura-chan ella no tiene la culpa de que pases desapercibido.-Dijo Naruto al ver que se estaba poniendo tenso el ambiente.

-Hmp.-rodo los ojos e ignorando lo dicho por su amigo.

-Naruto-kun, como Sakura ya llego es un buen momento para decirles el motivo de nuestra visita.

-Tienes razón Hinata.-Dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa

-Si quieres que te cubra con la policía búscate a otro.-Dijo Sasuke

-No te preocupes Teme aun no me he vuelto a meter en problemas judiciales, es para un asunto mayor.-rio, al parecer Sasuke aun tenia recuerdos de la última vez que le había pedido un favor el cual los había enviado a ambos tras las rejas.

-Tampoco tengo dinero-_Pero que dice estoy segura que hasta se baña con el, al parecer mi nuevo jefe es un tacaño pensó Sakura_-y no creo que Sakura tenga-_y el que sabe de mi estado financiero se sentía ofendida por el comentario de Sasuke._

-No es nada de eso Sasuke-kun- Hinata se apeno mucho por el comentario de Sasuke.

-Lo se Hinata, solo estaba bromeando.-Dijo Sasuke mostrando con una sonrisa.

-Dejando a un lado las malas bromas de Sasuke, Hinata y yo queremos pedirles que sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo.-Dijo Naruto muy alegre.

-Por su puesto que quiero ser la madrina de ese pequeño.-Dijo rápidamente Sakura.

-Hmp, si no queda de otra yo también acepto, ya suficiente tiene esa criatura con tener un padre como tú-Dijo Sasuke con un tono de salvador.

-Me alegra que aceptaran, bueno también venimos a invitarlos al Baby Shower.-Dijo Naruto

-Eso es para Vie…-Naruto le tapo la boca a Sasuke y jalándolo le susurro que eso ya lo sabia pero no quería ser el único hombre-Esta bien iré pero me debes una grande.

-Y ¿Cuándo va ser?-pregunto Sakura a Hinata.

-Dentro de una semana.

-Solo espero que no andes bañando de café a los invitados Sakura, me gustaría sugerirles que deberían poner un aviso para que se estacionen lejos de la vista de Sakura, no vallan a decir que no avisamos que se rayan autos gratis, además no se si solo tienes la afición por los Mercedes-Benz.-comento Sasuke y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ya que su comentario había logrado molestar a su asistente.

Sakura intento mantenerse normal ante el sarcasmo de su jefe pero:

-Tienes razón no vallan a requerir terapia como usted, aun que sabes es una buena forma de ganar dinero luego me pasas el nombre y la dirección de tu psicólogo para cobrar mi comisión.

Naruto y Hinata se rieron por la discusión de Sakura y Sasuke y para calmarlos decidieron pedirles ayuda con la decoración para la fiesta.

-Dobe ¿Me viste cara de decorador de interiores?-Dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja

-Algunas malas mañas te ha de conocer.-Dijo Sakura pero el comentario no fue bien visto por Sasuke.

-Bueno, bueno entonces contamos con ustedes-dijo Naruto aguantándose la risa.

-Hmp, aunque dijera que no me molestarías hasta que aceptara-dijo Sasuke levantando los hombros.

-Bueno entonces luego nos vemos, hasta luego Sakura-chan.- Naruto se despidió con la sonrisa que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

-Hasta luego Naruto y complace a Hinata con sus antojos no quiero ver que el niño nazca con cara de Ramen.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Si el que va a tener al bebe va a ser Hinata no Naruto.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su oficina, Sakura y Hinata rieron mientras Naruto seguía sin entender de lo que hablaban.

Después de que Naruto y Hinata se fueron Sakura empezó hacer su trabajo de siempre, estaba acomodando la agenda para su nuevo jefe hasta que Karin la interrumpió.

-Veo que no te basta con tener una buena relación con Itachi si no que también intentas ganarte a su hermano.-dijo venenosa Karin.

-No se de que estas hablando, pero te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar.-Dijo Sakura totalmente calmada.

-Ahora te haces la desentendida, pero sabes no creo que seas su tipo.-Dijo Karin con un tono de superioridad.

-¿Y tu si?-_esta insinuándome que es mejor que yo_, Karin estaba empezando a cabrear a Sakura.

-No lo se, pero soy la más indicada para el.-Dijo Karin, Sakura se aguanto la risa al escucharla y justo cuando le iba a contestar.

-En lugar que estén pensando ¿Quién? o ¿Cómo? es mi tipo y estén perdiendo un valioso tiempo que le cuesta millones a la empresa pónganse a trabajar.-se escucho la voz de Sasuke a través del comunicador.

-Lo siento señor- seguido de esta disculpa Karin se retiro a su lugar no quería que su jefe la viera como una desobligada y más teniendo en mente conquistarlo.

-Haruno podrías traerme el informe del balance de ventas y los perfiles de nuestros asociados.-Dijo Sasuke

-En un momento.

Sakura no tardo mucho ya que desde que supo que tendría un nuevo jefe realizo un informe detallado de lo que pasaba en la empresa así que toco la puerta de la oficina de su malhumorado jefe.

-Adelante.

-Este es el informe que usted solicito.-Dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba los documentos.

-Hmp-_Veo que no exagero Itachi con lo de eficiente dijo para si Sasuke_- ¿Dime como esta la agenda el día de hoy?

-Hoy solo hay que firmar unos cuantos documentos, las citas con las exportadoras serán dentro de una semana.

-Muy bien puedes retirarte.-Dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de los documentos.

-Con su permiso.-Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola perdón por la espera, ya sé que soy la persona más irresponsable que no merece ni el perdón de Díos pero la verdad eh estado algo ocupada, pero díganme quien me manda meterme a una escuela de explotadores U.U sin duda me gusta la mala vida XD

Espero que les guste el capitulo ^_^

Cuídense y gracias por leer

Pd. El otro fic esta en proceso apenas llevo la mitad todo por culpa de estas tontas ideas que no se acomodan en mi cabeza.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo V

Sasuke se encontraba analizando los documentos que le había traído Sakura, escucho como se abría la puerta de la oficina y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta se trataba de su hermano y sin tomarle importancia a su llegada dirigió de nuevo su vista a los papeles que tenia.

-Hola Sasuke, veo que muy rápido te acostumbraste a la oficina.-saludo a su pequeño hermano con una sonrisa.

-Acaso no sabes que antes de entrar se toca a la puerta.

- Pareces algo cansado Sasuke-haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior hablo con tono burlón -acaso ¿no pudiste dormir bien a noche?

-Hmp, si vienes solo a molestarme ya lo has hecho así que vete, ¿o será que solo buscabas una escusa para ver a tu asistente?-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su vista de los documentos

-No venía a despedirme, mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora-_lo miro serenamente, acaso ¿Sasuke estaba celoso?_-y no se porque mencionas a mí asistente, pero más te vale que no te pases de listo con ella.- _las facciones de Itachi se tornaron rígidas._

-Te preocupas demasiado por una empleada ¿no crees?-¿¡_pero que estupidez estoy diciendo!? que me importa la relación que tenga él con ella,__se reprendió Sasuke._

-Sakura no es solo una empleada para mi, es mi amiga también ya deberías saberlo.-estaba extrañado ya que Sasuke nunca lo cuestionaba acerca de su vida privada.

-Por el tono que usas parece algo más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Itachi arqueando una ceja ya había intuido que rumbo tomaría la conversación.

-Nada, yo solo digo lo que veo.- sin duda estaba metiendo sus narices donde no le importaba pero extrañamente en esta ocasión Sasuke no podía no decir nada.

-Dime ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?, quieres confirmar si tengo alguna relación más intima con Sakura -Sasuke dejo de ver los papeles y vio fijamente a su hermano por lo que éste supo que había dado en el clavo.

Sasuke no sabía porque le preguntaba a su hermano con tanta insistencia la relación que tenia con aquella chica a él nunca le había importado la vida de su hermano lo que el hiciera con ella le valía, siempre y cuando no se entrometiera en sus asuntos, pero porque le molestaba tanto haber escuchado a Karin decir que Sakura tuvo o tenía algo que ver con su hermano, a caso estaba celoso, no eso es imposible como podría estar celoso, si apenas la conocía, debe de ser otra cosa pensó, decidió no seguir interrogando a Itachi y dar su charla por terminad, volvió su vista a los informes que estaba leyendo.

-Para sacarte de dudas hermano ella y yo no pasamos de ser buenos amigos.

-Hmp-las palabras de Itachi lo reconfortaron de cierta forma aunque su cara no lo demostraba.

-Aunque.-dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta para salir captando la atención de Uchiha menor.

-Espero que esa amistad pase a algo más.-dijo sonriendo Itachi al salir.

¿Como entonces a Itachi le interesaba Sakura?, a Sasuke le cambio el semblante, sabía que si Itachi se lo propusiera Sakura lo aceptaría ya que después de todo cabe reconocer que su hermano era un buen partido además que ella parecía tenerle afecto, eso lo supo cuando los vio platicar después de la función de opera, ella se veía tan feliz con él, se mordió el labio inferior pero si analizaba las cosas Itachi ya se iba y en unos cuantos meses todo puede suceder, sonrió socarronamente ya que él se encargaría de quitarle algo a Itachi, como él también se lo había hecho en el pasado como dice un dicho ojo por ojo diente por diente.

Sakura Povs

Creo que me levante con el pie izquierdo, mi primer propósito del día de no tener más problemas con mi nuevo y arrogante jefe pero creo que todo ese buen ánimo se fue por el desagüe, aunque es mucha coincidencia que el tal Sasuke que Naruto siempre me mencionaba fuera nada menos que mi jefe y de paso el hermano menor de Itachi.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura por favor responda.-_escuche una voz cerca de mi oído lo que hizo que diera un respingo._

_-Itachi-kun lo lamento estaba…-me sonroje como de costumbre._

-No te preocupes, dime mi hermano ya llego.- _preguntó mientras jugaba con mi cabello al parecer tenía cierta fascinación con él, tal vez debía de decirle con que estilista iba._

-Sí, esta en su oficina-_No cabe duda hay una gran diferencia en la forma de hablar de Itachi y de Sasuke, no pensé decir esto pero lo voy a extrañar._

-Bueno voy a verlo- _camino hacia la oficina de su hermanito, paro de repente, lo mire confundida_-por cierto el teléfono esta sonando

-Ahh,- _tome rápidamente el teléfono que por poco lo tiro al suelo- buenos días, oficina del señor Uchiha._

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.

-Sasori ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no hables a la oficina?- _este hombre no cambia__ desde que tenía uso de razón __Sasori o mejor dicho desde que Itachi me lo presento, él me hablaba diario y no solo a la oficina sino también al celular y si no mal recordaba hasta la casa de mis padres._

-No me acuerdo han sido varias que ya perdí la cuenta, pero la culpa la tiene Itachi que no me quiso dar el nuevo número de tu celular.

-Sasori Sasori ¿que voy hacer contigo?- _ya me estaba resignando a la idea que por más intentos que haga de cambiar mi número el lo conseguiría más rápido de lo que yo tardo en cambiarlo__._

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.- _a pesar que muchas veces me decía eso yo estúpidamente seguía sonrojándome._

-Bueno ya dime que es lo que pasa.-_me puse firme el no tenia que notar que sus palabras me ponían nerviosa, si él lograse percatarse no quiero ni imaginar que podría pasar._

-¿Quería ver si podría pasar por ti para ir a comer? o ¿Hoy también tienes mucho trabajo?, si es así denunciare a Itachi por explotador.

-Pues no lo sé, ya que ahora el que esta a cargo es su hermano.

-Sasuke, pobre de ti, tener que soportar sus aires de grandeza, ese tipo siente como si ni siquiera el suelo donde pisa lo mereciera.

-Veo que lo conoces perfectamente.

-Tuve en una ocasión el placer de conocerlo.-hablo Sasori recordando su peculiar encuentro con el Uchiha menor.

-Bueno tengo que colgar, no quiero tener más problemas con el.- _No quería sonar grosera con él pero si el perro guardián de mi jefe me descubría empezaría a gritar y a dejarme más trabajo del que tenia._

-Esta bien pero aun así pasare por ti para apelar por tus derechos, cuídate preciosa, adiós.- _fue lo último que pude escuchar al otro lado de la línea antes que me colgara para no darme oportunidad de apelar_, sin duda seria un día largo.

-¿Que cuenta de nuevo Sasori?-_En que momento salió de la oficina._

-Itachi ¿cómo sabias que era él?

-Simple, el color carmesí en tus mejillas te delata- _menciono apuntándome con su dedo de forma muy acusadora._

-Es-este - _maldición porque seré tan obvia_- solo molestar digo saludar como de costumbre.

-Sabes el es un buen muchacho deberías ya darle el sí y no hacerte del rogar o bueno al menos que ya tengas un prospecto en mente.-me miro de forma picarona.

-No, no es eso.- a pesar que había prometido superar lo que paso con mi futuro marido siempre que salía el tema sobre rehacer mi vida con alguien más mis ánimos decaían y no podía evitar entrar en una etapa de melancolía .

-Entiendo, pero sabes no es bueno vivir en el pasado, un claro ejemplo es mi hermano yo no quiero que acabes como el de amargada ehh- _como ¿Sasuke también tuvo una mala experiencia como yo? No la cuestión aquí es ¡SASUKE AMO A ALQUIEN MÁS QUE NO FUERA ÉL!_

-Me retiro Sakura y te encargo a Sasuke cuídalo mucho y tenle paciencia mucha paciencia te veo dentro de unos meses.

-¿Cómo tan pronto te vas? Pensé que seria hasta pasado mañana.

-Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, perdón por no avisarte.

-Y-Yo puedo-_vamos Sakura no sabes cuando lo volverás a ver._

-Claro, de todas maneras si no lo pedias yo te lo iba a dar-_Como siempre soy tan fácil de leer para él_

_En ese momento Itachi se dirigió detrás del escritorio donde me encontraba, me dirigió una sonrisa y me rodio con sus brazos me sentía como una niña pequeña que necesitara protección y la verdad en todo este tiempo que trabajaba para él le tome mucho cariño era como mí segundo hermano, Naruto, Itachi y él eran los únicos hombres que podían hacerme bajar la guardia._

- Cuídate- fue lo que pudo salir de mis labios antes de que empezara a salirme lagrimas, era como si esta fuera una despedida definitiva no sabía porque pero así lo sentía, él solo me dijo que no me preocupara que estaría bien, que el también me iba a extrañar mucho se alejo un poco me miro directo a los ojos.

-Se que no es el momento ni el lugar pero es mejor decírtelo ahora, pero no por lo que voy a decir quiero que te sientas comprometida.

Solo me dedique a observarlo.

-Sakura, el primer día que nos presentaron sentí una gran atracción por tí aun a sabiendas que eras una mujer intocable para mí no pude hacer nada contra ese sentimiento el cual no ha cambiado y no creo que cambie, eres la persona más maravillosa que la vida me ha permitido conocer y con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida.

Después de decir esas palabras llevó sus labios hasta los míos dándome dos cortos pero tiernos besos, yo me había quedado en shock, el se separo de mis labios y sonrió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, después me abrazo fuertemente diciendo que no era necesario que le respondiera ahora pero si que lo pensara, pero en realidad ni siquiera había asimilado lo que acaba de pasar y no creo que fuera capaz de responderle si me hubiera pedido una respuesta en ese momento, después el se marcho, solo vi como se alejaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia ^^

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo VI**

Sakura Povs

_Definitivamente necesitaba salir y pensar todo lo que había pasado pero desafortunadamente aun estaba en horas de trabajo y no creo que Sasuke me deje salir, primero me pedirá un motivo y no podría decirle que su hermano me acaba de besar y necesito asimilarlo por completo, de seguro me mirara con mala cara y pensara que lo mencionado por Karin es cierto y que él es mi próximo blanco._

Después Sakura se puso a meditar con su Inner:

Sakura: Ya se saldré sin que nadie se dé cuenta del edificio, al fin y al cabo ya le di los informes a Sasuke y no creo que necesite algo más por un tiempo son demasiadas hojas además tiene que analizarlos, y si no fuera el caso hay más secretarias que podrían traerle lo que se le ofrezca.

Inner: y ¿Qué tal si te busca para que le aclares algo? ¿Que le vas a decir?

Sakura: Buen punto… Mmmm… le diré que me sentía realmente mal.

Inner: Y ¿Cómo le vas a ser para probarlo?

Sakura: Pues….ya se le diré al novio de Ino que me haga una receta.

Inner: Y con que escusa ¿No me digas que le vas a contar a Ino? Ya sabes como es ella.

Sakura: Lo se, pero no tengo otra opción, hasta puede que me de algún consejo, si eso hare no puede fallar además es viernes y tal vez para la próxima semana a Sasuke se le olvidara.

Inner: ¿Tú crees? Si todavía no ha superado lo de su auto.

Sakura: Bueno se vale soñar.

Ya teniendo su plan de escape Sakura se dirigió al elevador, estaba esperando a que este llegara, pero cuando este al fin llego vio que adentro se encontraba Sasori el cual muy emocionado al verla grito su nombre logrando que su plan se fuera por la borda.

-¡SAKURA!-_la abrazo muy efusivamente, ella sentía que si no moría porque Sasuke la descubría lo haría por asfixia._

-Shhh, no grites- _Sakura esperaba que Sasuke no saliera de la oficina por tremendo grito._

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿No me digas que estas huyendo de tu encierro para poder ir a verme- _había olvidado completamente que iba ir Sasori a la oficina, ahora ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

-Yo no estoy huyendo.-_hablo nervosa, con un bajo de volumen de voz pero lo suficiente audible para el chico, bueno eso era lo que ella creía._

-Me alegra escuchar eso señorita Haruno-_dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su jefe que se encontraba detrás de ella, maldijo a Sasori por echarle a perder su huida_ – y diga entonces a donde se dirigía estas aun son horas de trabajo- giro algo temerosa, realmente no quería ver la espantosa cara que Sasuke de seguro traía en su rostro, lo miro a los ojos y tratando de sonar lo más creíble le contesto.

-Disculpe por no avisarle sé que son horas de trabajo- _le molestaba hablar con tono sumiso, no era propio de ella pero este era un caso que era necesario si quería sonar realista_-pero es que me siento mal, y pensaba discúlpame con usted el lunes a primera hora.

-Sakura-chan porque no me dijiste eso cuando te hable por teléfono, hubiera pospuesto nuestra cita-_aaaaaaaaaahhh Sasori porque tienes que echar __todo a perder__, sin duda lo estrangularía y se vengaría regalando a cualquier persona que pasara por la calle su colección de marionetas o mejor aun las usaría en navidad para la chimenea._

Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura como señal que pensara muy bien en lo que le iba a decir ya que había cometido dos faltas, intentar irse sin avisar y hablar por teléfono en horas de trabajo.

-Te lo hubiera dicho si no hubieras colgado antes.- _sonó serena con esperanzas que Sasori no hablara más._

-Pero…-_Iba a decir que ella era la que le había pedido colgar pero noto en su cara que si volvía a decir algo más lo mataría o peor aun tena el mal presentimiento que su adorada colección no la vería nunca más _- yo no tengo la culpa que Itachi te tenga cautiva todos los días y como me entere que se iría hoy me emocione, ya que al fin podría pasar tiempo contigo pequeña, perdóname no me percate que te sentías realmente mal ¡Sera mejor que te lleve al médico! No vaya ser que colapses aquí-_Sakura agradeció que a Sasori le saliera su percepción a pesar que fuera al último minuto._

-Hmp, llévala no vaya a ser que tu novia se ponga peor y a mi empresa la culpen por eso y se vea envuelta en ámbitos legales-_Sakura iba a aclarar el mal entendido a Sasuke, pero Sasori hablo antes que ella._

-Debería,- _paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica, lo cual no paso desapercibido por cierto pelinegro_- tú al igual que Itachi apuesto de has de de abusar demasiado de mi pequeño corazón, tratándola como una esclava-_Sakura tenia cara de WHAT no podía creer que le dijera semejante cosa a Sasuke, como siempre exageraba las cosas debido a que él tenía a Itachi a pesar de ser su amigo en el concepto de ser un explotador y un tirano al no permitirle ir a la empresa mientras ella estuviera trabajando, esa actitud le recordaba a Naruto, pero además decirle "su pequeño corazón" mientras la cerca a su pecho solo estaba afirmando que tenían una relación, no se imaginaba como acabaría esto_-ella es un ser humano como tú y también se merece descansar y recibir sus derechos.

Sasuke no podía creer que su hermano haya tratado de esa forma a Sakura pues la quería ¿no?, para no discutir con el "novio" de Sakura ya que el también reclamaría si estuviera en las mismas circunstancias, no dijo nada. Sakura estaba llena de vergüenza por las palabras de Sasori lo único que le quedaba hacer era disculparse diciendo que este exageraba y se fue con el susodicho antes de que dijera más incoherencias, ya en el Bugatti Veyron de Sasori, Sakura le iba recriminando sus acciones.

-Ya te dije que lo siento Sakura, solo mencione eso para que supieran que no estás sola.-_hablo como si él fuera el héroe del cuento, salvando a una doncella de las garras de un dragón._

-Si claro, tendré suerte si no me corren del trabajo.-_estaba molesta pero que se le podía hacer el era así después de todo._

-No creo que te corran y si lo hacen te buscas otro empleo.

-Decirlo es muy fácil ¿Sabes cómo esta la situación del país?- _siempre era tan despreocupado claro como no era el al que iban a correr._

-Vamos ya no te enojes linda, además sé muy bien que tú no tienes necesidad de trabajar, por eso me tienes a mí para complacerte todos tus caprichos. – _hablo muy galantemente mientras le guañía el ojo y le mostraba una sonrisa._

-Sasori ya vas a empezar de nuevo.- _giro su mira al frente mientras cruzaba sus manos en señal de molestia con un claro sonrojo._

-No lo haría si me dieras al fin un sí y después te casaras con migo, pero dejando eso a un lado porque escapabas, no creo que realmente estés enferma dime ¿Que te pasa_?-la chica no contesto solo mantuvo la mirada perdida en el camino._

-Entiendo-_suspiro_- ¿cosas de mujeres verdad?, entonces te llevare con la especialista en ese tema ¿Ino no es así?-_Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza._


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ o solo por tomarse el tiempo de leer, me alegra saber que le gusta la historia.

Si tienen alguna queja, duda, sugerencia respecto a la historia hágamela saber.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo VII

Estando ya en frente de la casa de Ino daba la causalidad que ese día era el día de descanso de la rubia, Sasori bajo rápidamente del auto para abrir la puerta de su acompañante, la cual se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno ya llegamos-Sasori le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del Bugatti Veyron.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora - Sasori se despidió de Sakura depositando un beso en su mejilla, se subió al auto y se fue.

Sakura toco el timbre de la casa y en pocos minutos se abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Sakura! que milagro que al fin vengas a visitarme-dijo Ino muy feliz, pero el rostro de Sakura la preocupo y de inmediato la invito a pasar ya estando en la sala Ino se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que le ocurría.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura?-Ino la miro algo asustada su amiga no tenia muy buena pinta.

Sakura empezó a narrarle lo sucedido en la oficina.

-Ya sabía yo que su relación llegaría a esto-la rubia dio un suspiro.

-¿Cómo? ¡Tú ya sabias que le gustaba a Itachi!-la chica de cabellos rosas estaba más confundida.

-Tendría que ser ciega para no haberme dado cuenta, pero sin duda eres tan despistada que nunca notaste sus sentimientos hacia ti.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-le reprocho.

-Porque no me ibas a creer, creerías que eran alucinaciones mías, además no pensé que fueras tan lenta como Naruto y eso es estar grave.

En eso tocaron la puerta a Ino le pareció extraño ya que no esperaba visitas y fue a ver de quien se trataba. Sakura se quedo esperando en la sala y recordó el porqué Ino decía que Naruto era un despistado.

**Flash**

_Sakura estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol de la secundaria, esperando a Naruto ahora a su "novio", aun que no sabía si fue buena idea aceptar andar con él de mentiritas, ya que sabía que Naruto sentía un cariño más allá de amigos por ella, el cual no podía ser correspondido de la misma forma, pero al parecer era la única alternativa que le dejaban a su mejor amigo para quitarse de encima a Shion una chica de su misma clase que estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero el amor que tenia Shion hacia Naruto no era sano, ella era demasiado acosadora y hostigosa más bien era un obsesión._

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito un rubio que se acercaba a ella, algo agitado por tanto correr.

-Tarde como siempre Naruto-bufo Sakura.

-Perdón Sakura-chan pero de nuevo Akamaru me correteo al salir de mi casa-después de decir esto Naruto abrazo rápidamente a Sakura al ver que se acercaba Shion.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun-saludo Shion y dio una mirada amenazadora a Sakura, después de que Sakura considero que se había alejado lo suficiente.

-No sé como soportas estar en el mismo salón que ella durante 2 años y ya vas para él tercero.

-Ni yo, pero gracias a ti ya no es tan hostigosa – sonrió el rubio.

-Sakura, Naruto ¿Como están?- llego a saludarlos Ino.

-Bien.-hablaron al unisonó.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, es un nuevo ciclo y no es bueno llegar tarde, no vemos Naruto- hablo mientras se llevaba a su amiga del brazo.

-Si,¡ te busco a la salida Sakura-chan!- alcanzo a decir antes de perder a las chicas de vista.

-Si-dijo Sakura.

_Ya estando en el salón de clases._

_-_¿Jugando de nuevo a los novios?- _la rubia tenía una mala cara._

_-Sabes que es solo temporal hasta que se canse Shion de perseguir a Naruto.- ya esta cansada de explicarle cada día las circunstancias de su actual situación._

_-¿Deberían buscar otra forma de arreglar la situación?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho que el pobre ah intentado de todo y ella sigue como chicle._

_-Buenos días, siéntense en sus lugares la clase ya va a comenzar-_comenzó a hablar el profesor que acababa de entrar al salón.

-Que padre de nuevo Kakashi-sensei nos impartirá la clase- le susurro Ino a Sakura.

-Solo espero que no falte mucho como el año pasado y haga exámenes sorpresa cuando viene-bufo Sakura.

-Bueno ustedes ya me conocen, así que no tengo que explicarles la forma de evaluar ya que será al misma, solo les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera de clase ella es_-hablo mientras entraba una chica de larga cabellera azulada con hermosos ojos perla-_Hinata Hyuga espero que se sienta a gusto en la escuela -_le dijo a Hinata mientras esta asintió_- por favor tome asiento al lado de la señorita Haruno_- pidiendole a esta que se levantara para que la nueva estudiante supiera quién era_.

Hinata se sentó en el lugar que le indicaron y las bienvenidas no tardaron y mucho, y menos de sus viejas amigas de la primaria.

-¡Hinata que bueno que regresaste te extrañamos mucho!-dijo Ino.

_-_Yo también las extrañe chicas-hablo Hinata mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-Pero ¿porque no nos avisaste?-le reprocho Sakura que mantenía los brazos cruzado.

-Quería darles una sorpresa.

- Y valla que lo fue –dijo Ino.

-Hmp, veo que ya se conocían pero podrían guardar silencio en la salida podrán hablar todo lo que gusten.-les llamo la atención Kakashi.

Las tres guardaron silencio, a pesar de eso las clases siguieron normales, hasta que llego la hora de la salida…

-Esas fueron de las cosas más divertidas que me han pasado en estos 4 años y ustedes ¿Que me cuentan chicas? ¿Ya se consiguieron algún novio?-Pregunto la chica de ojos perla.

Hasta ese momento Sakura se había olvidado por completo de su "relación" con Naruto, no sabían que contestarle, Hinata pensó que habían tenido problemas amorosos y las había incomodado con la pregunta al recibir una cara larga de como respuesta.

-Perdón, creo que les eh recordado algo doloroso-Sakura e Ino le iban a contestarle hasta que…

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto llego gritando donde se encontraban las tres chicas, al mismo tiempo que tomaba por la cintura a Sakura, a la cual la tomo desprevenida ocasionando que esta diera un peño respingo.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata se sonrojo al volver a ver al chico que durante mucho tiempo le robaba suspiros.

-Hola, Hinata-chan, me alegro que pudieras hacer el cambio.-la miro el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tu ya sabias que Hinata iba a regresa?-pregunto Ino.

_-Claro._

_-¿Y por que no nos dijiste?-Le reprocho Sakura a Naruto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y se desasía del abrazo._

_-¿Por qué sino ya no sería sorpresa Sakura-chan?-contesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

_-Pues por lo que veo Naruto, tu y Hinata no les ah importado la distancia para mantener una buena comunicación y hacer que su amistada se profundice más-dijo picaronamente Ino._

_-Ino-chan-Replico Hinata muy colorada pero al parecer Naruto no entendía lo que Ino quería darle a entender._

_Beep Beep sonó el celular de Naruto este contesto, era su mamá que le pedía que regresara pronto para que le ayudara a hacer unas compras._

_-Bueno ya me tengo que ir mi mamá necesita que le ayude._

-Si, luego nos vemos- dijo Ino.

-Cuídate Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos, era una manía que aun no lograba controlar cuando tenía cerca al rubio.

-Igual tu Hinata no valla a ser que te roben y que hago-dijo esto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, lo que hiso que se Hinata se ruborizada demasiado.

-Hasta luego Sakura-chan, al rato paso a tu casa a darte tu obsequio de aniversario- Naruto dijo esta pequeña mentira a Sakura por que Shion venia hacia ellos y luego le un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue antes de que su mamá se molestara por su retraso.

Hinata quedo en tremendo shock, Sakura e Ino lograron percatarse de la presencia de Shion e intentaron explicarle a Hinata el embrollo en el cual se encontraba Naruto y Sakura pero...

-Bu...Bueno tengo que irme mis padres me están esperando-Dijo Hinata conteniendo las lagrimas que intentaba salir de sus ojos.

-Te acompañamos-dijo Ino.

_-_No, no se preocupen, miren halla se encuentra Neji me iré con él, las veo mañana- fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse rápidamente al auto de su primo.

-Hinata-susurro Sakura se sentía como basura.

_-_Será mejor que la dejemos sola- detuvo del brazo a Sakura que tenia intenciones de alcanzar a Hinata-luego iremos a su casa para explicarle lo que realmente hay entre tú y Naruto.

_Ya entrada la tarde._

_-_Ya veo entonces ¿Naruto-Kun y tu no son nada?.

-No, es todo a causa de esa tal Shion- dijo Ino.

-Sakura, gracias por aclararme las cosas pero sabes, no me molestaría si en verdad anduvieras con Naruto-kun el te quiere mucho-Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar a Hinata, después Ino cambio de tema.

_Paso medio año y en __ese tiempo Ino y Sakura le mandaban indirectas muy directas a Naruto acerca de los sentimientos que Hinata sentía por él, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Naruto parecía no captarlos._

-Hola, Naruto-kun-Hinata saludo al rubio que estaba en la entrada del colegio

-Hola Hinata-chan -respondió al saludo con una sonrisa-por cierto no has visto a Sakura-chan

La chica no pudo contestar al ser empujada por unos chicos que estaban corriendo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el piso, pero al sentir algo blando debajo de ella abrió los ojos para ver lo que amortiguo su caida.

-Lo si…siento Naruto-kun- en su rostro apareció un rojo intenso estaba muy apenada, al ver que esta encima del rubio.

-Estas bien Hinata…-Naruto al tener a Hinata tan cerca de él se ruborizo también.

Hinata se disponía ponerse de pie pero fue impedido por los brazos del chico que la sujetaba por la cintura, después sintió como los labios de Naruto se apoderaban de los suyos, Hinata no podía creer era algo que siempre había soñado

-Y se supone que ¿eres una de las mejores amigas de Sakura?-dijo Shion que había visto la escena.

Hinata y Naruto se separaron al instante.

-N…No es lo que tú crees-se excuso la Hyuga .

-Me pregunto que pensara Sakura de esto-hablo venenosa la rubia mientras se alejaba.

-Naruto-kun yo lo siento-Dijo Hinata avergonzada.

-Hinata no tienes de que disculparte fui yo el que te beso, tu eres la que me tienes que disculpar a mí, pero en lo personal no me arrepiento de haberte besado, porque con ese beso pude poner mis sentimientos en orden- Naruto tenia su mirada fija en los hermosos ojos de Hinata.

Hinata no sabía a que se refería Naruto con poner sus sentimientos en orden, ¿será acaso que hubiera la posibilidad de que estuviera el enamorado de ella?, no eso es imposible Naruto no podía verla como algo más era algo con lo que ya se había resignado hace muchos años Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura, aunque le doliera admitirlo su mejor amiga era la única mujer por la que Naruto suspiraba, la que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones, sus sueños y ella siempre iba a quedar en segundo plano como la amiga fiel, su confidente.

-¡Holaaaa! Naruto, Hinata –dijo Ino que acababa de llegar- pero ¿que les pasa a ustedes dos? –pregunto al ver que dieron un respingo con su saludo y miraban hacía otro lado sin contestarle.

-¡Ah ya se!, ¿estaban poniéndole el cuerno a la frente de marquesina verdad?- Hinata y Naruto abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué cosas dices Ino?-Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa, aunque ella sabía que la relación de Naruto y Sakura no era real, se sentía mal.

-Sabes que solo bromeo, vamos al salón.

-Pero aun no llega Sakura- dijo Hinata-después volteo a la cera y vio a Sakura corriendo hacia ellos.

-Perdón por el retraso es que se me pegaron las sabanas, al parecer se me están pegando los malos hábitos de Naruto-hablo muy agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Después fueron todos a tomar su clase, acabando la jornada de clase Hinata se dispuso a contarle a Sakura lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?.

-Es-este yo quería saber si ¿tus sentimientos hacia Naruto no hay cambiado en este tiempo que son novios?.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Es que sería normal que ese tiempo te hubieras enamorado de Naruto-Kun-hablo manteniendo teniendo la vista en el suelo.

-Pues la verdad eh ido ganándole más cariño a mi pequeño hermanito-con esa respuesta Hinata dio un pequeño suspiro

-¿De dónde le vez lo pequeño a Naruto si es más grande que tú?-Dijo Ino

-Jajaja tienes razón, pero por la actitud que luego toma parece como si tuviera cinco años-contesto la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan te eh escuchado-Bufo Naruto poniendo una cara de enojo de niño pequeño, él se encontraba a pocos metros de ellas.

-Naruto pero sabes que es verdad-dijo excusándose Sakura.

-Hinata-chan ya le has contado a Sakura-chan – el rubio miro Hinata.

-No aun no le eh dicho nada- Ino y Sakura se sacaron de onda.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?-dijo Sakura arqueando una ceja

-Que te han estado viendo la cara de tonta todo este tiempo mi quería Sakura-_todos voltearon a ver a Shion que se encontraba atrás de ellos_-y tu ni en cuenta, lo bueno es que ese tipo de gente-señalo a Hinata- es tu amiga porque imagínate que sería de ti si fuera tu enemiga, sabes es en estos casos es donde te das cuenta quienes si son realmente tus amigos ¿dime que harás ahora?

-¿Qué quiere decir Shion?-dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Hinata y a Naruto.

- Sakura eh besado a Hinata- soltó de repente el rubio.

Sakura e Ino quedaron impresionadas, no por el hecho de que Sakura fuera "engañada" si no que Naruto al fin mostrara sentimientos más allá de amigos por Hinata.

-Sakura-chan yo… - pero Sakura no dejo continuar a Hinata, tenía muy claro lo que debía de hacer.

-Shion, por lo que veo estas aquí para ver que pasara ahora, creo que es más que obvio…-hablo de forma muy seria y guardo silencio antes de continuar, mientras Shion estaba esperando el momento en el que al fin su querido Naruto fuera libre para poderlo tener solo para ella y después arreglar cuentas con la Hyuga.

-Felicitare tanto a Naruto como a Hinata y decirles que la verdad ya se habían tardado- mostro una sonrisa a sus amigos mientras los abrazaba, con esa contestación Shion abría la boca por la impresión.

**Fin del Flash**

-Sakura mira quien llego, al parecer no estaré sola con el sermón-dijo Ino mientras se acercaba con la recién llegada.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo VIII

Sakura sonrió al ver a al recién llegada

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!

-¡Hola Hinata!

-Sakura, ¿no deberías estar todavía en el trabajo?-se había sorprendido a la ojiperla al ver a al pelirrosa en la casa de Ino.

-Lo mismo pensé al verla en la entrada de mi casa, dime Hinata ¿quién desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar su tiempo con el magnífico bombón que es Sasuke Uchiha? Que tiene un…-muy pícaramente la rubia cuestiono a la Hyuga.

-¡Ino-chan!-sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño color rojo, a pesar de saber como era su amiga, Hinata a un se sonrojaba por sus comentarios.

-Vamos Hinata no me vas a negar que Sasuke esta como quiere-se podía notar en la cara de Ino que por su mente pasaban imágenes insanas.

-Es…Este yo-la chica no sabía que contestar.

-Ino, sabes que Hinata esta casada y solo tiene ojos para Naruto, además Sasuke es amigo de este- la reprendió-además, no sé porque preguntas si la repuesta es obvia con…-guardo silencio, sin querer estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba.

-Sakura, estar casada no significa no poder ver el menú y disfrutar de las cosas bellas que crea la naturaleza-y comenzando a procesar lo ultimo que dijo la pelirrosa- aah y veo que no perdiste el tiempo el primer día-dirigiéndole una sonrisa libidinosa y una mirada acusadora.

-Yo solamente...

-Bueno dejemos a Sasuke por un momento, ya que primero tenemos que poner en orden tus ideas, frentona.

La recién llegada no entendía nada, Ino al notar la confusión en su cara la puso al tanto con lo sucedió.

-¿Y que piensas Hinata? ¿No crees que sería bueno que Sakura se diera una oportunidad para volverse a enamorar?-quería hacerle ver a Sakura que ya era tiempo de dejar el luto y gracias a lo sucedido hoy con Itachi, Ino no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para que su amiga fuera nuevamente feliz.

-Sakura-chan dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Itachi?-cuestiono Hinata.

-Sakura se quedo pensando por un momento.

-Y...Yo quiero mucho a Itachi, como saben él fue como ustedes, un gran apoyo para mí cuando Deidara murió, el me hiso darme cuenta que la vida sigue y no debía refugiarme en la soledad, pero en todo este tiempo nunca lo vi más allá de un gran amigo y confidente.

-Sakura eso es porque nunca te has permitido borrar el recuerdo de mi hermano, aunque digas que ya lo superaste sé muy bien que en este tiempo no has ni siquiera intentado volver abrir tú corazón a otro hombre- había subido su tono de voz sabia que lo más conveniente era tenerle paciencia a Sakura, pero eso era lo que ella había hecho en los últimos años.

_Ino tal vez tenía razón, no, ella tenía razón y lo sabía muy bien, claro que en este tiempo había notado las intenciones que Itachi tenía para con ella pero nunca lo acepto, es más cuando notaba que las insinuaciones de él eran más constantes siempre sacaba a flote que aun amaba a Deidara haciendo que esté mantuviera distancia con ella y valla que había funcionado pero al parecer esa barrera ya no funcionaria más, Itachi le había mostrado para la desgracia de ella abiertamente sus sentimientos ¿Qué haría ahora?_

-Ino-chan- poso su mano sobre el brazo de Ino haciendo ver que a pesar que tenía razón en sus palabras, no era la forma de hacerle ver a Sakura el error que estaba cometiendo.

-Ino, se que siempre estas preocupada por mí, hasta has llegado a quitar las fotos que tenias de tu hermano para que me sienta a gusto cuando vengo a visitarte, se que te molestaras por lo que voy a decirte-se empezaba a notar unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos- pero yo ame demasiado a tu hermano a pesar de ser un loco obsesionado con las bombas y a veces algo mal humorado, se me hace difícil brindarle a alguien más ese sentimiento.

-Sakura-le brindo un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, no podía culparla tal vez si ella fuera la que se encontrara en esa situación estaría haciendo lo mismo, nada más de imaginarse que sería de su vida sin Sai, si de repente el destino se lo arrebataba sin duda se volvería loca-perdóname no quise ser tan dura contigo, pero que se le va a ser contigo frentuda, eres una cabeza dura.

Hinata también se unió al abrazo, después de estar un tiempo así se separaron antes de que empezaran a llorar.

-Bueno Sakura aceptare que no sientas otra cosa por Itachi más que cariño pero prométeme que ahora en adelante y hablo enserio-sentencio - buscaras a alguien para rehacer tu vida.

-Por favor Sakura quiero, mejor dicho queremos que pronto nos vengas corriendo a contar que tenemos cuñado y que eres muy feliz- dijo Hinata mostrando una linda sonrisa

-Esta bien chicas se lo prometo, con la condición que no intente hacerle de casamenteras ni nada por el estilo- seriamente hablo Sakura, después las tres se pusieron a reír.

-Sabes que me estas pidiendo un imposible, pero si cumples tu parte del trato lo hare, claro que no sea dentro de 50 años eh-guiño Ino

-Bueno ya habiendo solucionado esto, no creen que hace algo de hambre, sería bueno ir a comer por ejemplo Ramen- poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre comento la Hyuga

-Vaya al parecer mi ahijado sacara lo glotón de Naruto junto con esa obsesión por el Ramen- esto hiso que Hinata se sonrojara pero no podía evitarlo uno de los antojos que más frecuentemente le daban era comer Ramen.

-Vamos Hinata, sabes que Sakura solo bromea con gusto vamos a comer Ramen, es más si tu no lo hubieras propuesto yo lo iba a hacer- Ino mintió un poco para que Hinata no se sintiera algo incomoda por tener antojos, además de verdad tenía hambre, aunque comer Ramen no estaba en sus planes.

-¿En verdad? pues que esperamos- en un dos por tres Hinata ya se localizaba en la puerta, dejando a Sakura y a Ino sorprendidas por su velocidad- ¡vamos chicas que esperan!

-Si ya vamos Hinata- se escucho al unisonó.

Todos los empleados estaban poco apoco dejando sus ocupaciones para salir a su añorada hora de descanso y así poder calmar el rugido de sus tripas que les pedían un poco de alimento, bueno casi todos, el jefe de la empresa aun seguía con su labor, su meta desde que decidió hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar era demostrarle a todos que él era más eficiente que su hermano y lo haría, aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificar sus horas de descanso, así era él, nunca le había gustado ser opacado por nadie y mucho menos por su hermano mayor, ya había tenido suficiente vivir desde su niñez bajo la sombra de Itachi y no dejaría que un descuido echara por la borda todo el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando salir de ella, al fin y al cabo hay estudios que comprueban que un ser humano puede estar varios días sin comer, así que no le pasaría nada si dejara de comer un par de días para invertir ese tiempo.

-¡TEME!-abrió de forma brusca la puerta, sabía que Sasuke se molestaría pero él tenía la culpa por dar la orden de no recibir visitas.

-Señor lo lamento pero el señor Uzumaki no quiso escuchar que esta muy ocupado, pero en un momento llamo a seguridad- estaba algo preocupada su jefe no tomaría bien la interrupción, ella lo sabía, había planeado aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse a su jefe mientras no se encontraba Sakura pero desde que la susodicha dejo el edificio Sasuke no la había dejado descansar, que Karin trae esto, Karin has la cita con quien sabe quien… y si se tardaba tan solo unos pocos segundos era como tratar con el mismo diablo sin duda tenia peor genio que Itachi cuando se enojaba, pero pesar de eso como le encantaba que él pronunciara su nombre con esa voz misma de un ángel.

-Sasuke, dile que yo soy de las excepciones que no entra en esa orden tuya

-Hmp,-sin dejar de prestarle atención a los papeles que tenia- Karin en lugar de llamar a seguridad mejor has que suelten a los perros-era notable que Sasuke pronto pondría entre las cosas por remodela, el añadir bajo su oficina un estanque de cocodrilos para evitarse las visitas inesperadas con solo pulsar un botón.

-¿¡Qué! No hablas enserio verdad Sasuke-sabia que Sasuke estaba molesto pero no era para tanto o ¿si?

-Nunca eh hablado más enserio en mi vida-como desearía tener una cámara para poder plasmar ese momento, la cara de Naruto era digna de ser enmarcada.

-En un momento Sasuke.

-¡Oye espera!-tomando del brazo a la chica-Sasuke como siempre esta bromeando- la chica volteo a ver a su jefe.

-Hmp, Karin puedes retirarte, creo que al Dobe aunque le echemos a toda la jauría no será suficiente para que se marche-Karin asintió y se fue dejando a los dos solos.

-Teme casi me creo eso de los perros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-fue directo al grano, no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer

-¿Por qué siempre tan antipático? Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu amigo y ahora compadre, por cierto ¿Y Sakura-chan?

-Se sentía mal y se retiro-ahora que la mencionaba Naruto debía llamarla para ver como se encontraba, no era que realmente le importara para eso tenía ella a su novio que se ocupaba de eso, solo quería saber si tendría que asignar a alguien su cargo en el caso que tuviera que darle incapacidad.

-Yo la vi normal antes de que me fuera con Hinata, que tiene ¿le dio fiebre? ¿Se desmayo?-se empezaba a preocupar por Sakura, ella casi nunca se enfermaba y cuando lo hacía le costaba reponerse.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo? Pero si trabaja para ti.

-Que trabaje para mí no significa que la tengo que cuidar como si fuera una niña, además no tienes de que preocuparte su novio se la llevo para que la checara un medico-maldición si no fuera que su novio se presento él la hubiera acompañado y no tendría que tomarse la molestia de llamarla después y para acabar su novio precisamente tenía que ser el amigo de su hermano que le caía en la punta del hígado.

-¿Novio? ¿Sakura tiene novio?-dejo su preocupación a un lado, ahora tenía inquietud de saber quién era la persona que le tenía que agradecerle por sacarla de esa depresión.

-¿No lo sabías? Ella anda con Sasori no se si lo recuerdas, es el chico raro que tenía una afición por las marionetas.

-Mmmm- hecho a andar a su ardilla para recordar al chico que le mencionaba Sasuke-Ya lo recuerdo un pelirrojo que es de Suna, que formaba parte de la banda de tu hermano en la universidad, tocaban muy bien lástima que se desintegro, deberás ¿porque fue? ¿Tú lo recuerdas Teme? a sí tenía que manejar la empresa de su familia. - el pelinegro se sorprendió que Naruto pudiera recordar así de claro, lástima que solo era algo que pocas veces sucedia.

-El mismo, vaya Naruto haces bien seguir tomando tu medicamento para la perdida de la memoria-pero al parecer este último comentario no fue escuchado por el rubio ya que se encontraba muy feliz con la noticia que le dio Sasuke.

-Valla quién lo diría, Sakura al final dio su brazo a torcer-vio como Sasuke arqueo una ceja-lo digo porque desde hace mucho tiempo el ha estado interesado en ella y a hecho lo imposible para que ella lo acepte.

-Y a mí eso que me interesa-por alguna razón tenía curiosidad y quería saber más, pero se delataría y aunque Naruto fuera lento, para unas cosas no lo era tanto.

-Pues por la cara que tienes creo que estas más que intrigado, ¿te interesa Sakura-chan verdad?- vio un leve sonrojo, bueno demasiado leve pero a final de cuentas era un sonrojo y fue suficiente señal para saber que había dado en el clavo.

-No, lo único que me interesa saber de ella es que su relación no afecte su eficiencia.-demonios Naruto empezaba a usar su cerebro y no era bueno que el empezara a sacar conjeturas erróneas, así que tuvo que usar la única salida que tenia – supongo que no has dejado tu amor por el Ramen, ¿que te parece si vamos?-no le gustaba mucho el Ramen pero sin duda Naruto no despreciaría su invitación.

-¿Hablas serio Sasuke?, creo que será mejor poner en cuarentena el edificio, el virus que contrajo Sakura se propaga rápidamente.

-¿Quieres ir o prefieres seguir haciéndote el gracioso?

-Pero recuerda que tú pagas.

Los dos chicos fueron rumbo al puesto de Ramen donde Naruto siempre acostumbraba comer antes de marcharse para acompañar a Hinata en su gira como modelo, Sasuke se encontraba pensando si la enfermedad de Sakura era grave y si había hecho mal no haberle llamado hace un par de horas.

Ya habían llegado solo estaban buscando con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse hasta que una cabellera rosada llamo su atención si no fuera que su asistente estaba enferma hubiera jurado que se trataba de ella, empezó a ver a la mujer de cabello rosa que se encontraba de espaldas detenidamente hasta que el rubio lo jalo a una mesa en contra esquina de donde se encontraba la chica y pero para su mala suerte no podía seguir viéndola ya que varias personas obstaculizaban su visión.

Sakura estaba disfrutando mucho la comida ya extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas

-Oigan que les parece si como postre vamos al centro comercial por unos helados-Hinata ya empezaba hacerse una idea de que sabor pediría su helado

-Hinata dime ¿Cómo te puede caber tanto? Ya has comido 3 platos de Ramen y Sakura y yo apenas comimos uno.

-Y no olvides que de camino paramos en una pastelería y comió un pay de fresa y un pastel de chocolate porque no sabía cual escoger, además como paso un hombre vendiendo manzanas cubiertas de caramelo se compro dos-Sakura realmente estaba pensando que Hinata tendría gemelos por la cantidad de comida que ingería.

-Ni yo misma lo sé- se quedo pensando- creen que sería mejor pedir uno doble para no estar dando vueltas-Ino y Sakura se vieron mutuamente y concluyeron que sin duda Hinata tendría gemelos.

-¿Tendrás gemelos verdad Hinata?-pregunto Ino

-No, solo Naruto y yo tendremos uno ¿Por qué?

-No por nada – si con tan solo un niño Hinata comía todo eso que no comería si hubieran sido dos pensó Sakura.

-Sakura, no vayas a exaltarte y tampoco a voltearte por nada del mundo- no sabía cuánto tiempo Sasuke tenía comiendo en el mismo lugar que ellas pero de una cosa estaba segura, si el notaba que Sakura se encontraba allí se la comería viva por tomarle el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-Sakura se empezó a preocupar era raro ver a su amiga exaltada.

-Sasuke esta aquí, así que será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Ni que lo digas- llamo al mesero para pagar la cuenta y poder irse lo más rápido del lugar.

Sasuke pudo notar que la mesa de la mujer ya se encontraba vacía así que empezó a buscarla con la mira y la encontró camino a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?

-Nada, tu sigue comiendo ahora regreso-separo de su lugar y se encamino hacia la puerta tenía que saber quién era la chica.

¿Sasuke descubrirá a Sakura? ¿Hinata podrá comer su helado? Esto lo sabrán la siguiente semana no sé tal vez el martes todo depende de la Uni U.U

GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que les guste el capitulo ^^ **

**Aagradezco a las personas que siguen esta historia, sus visitas y sobre todo sus reviews me animan a seguir subiendo la historia.

* * *

**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo IX

Sasuke Povs

Ya me estaba acercando a la chica de cabellera rosada, la llame por el nombre de mi asistente, ella empezó a avanzar más rápido hacia la salida, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico al pensar que podría ser ella pero ¿cuántas personas tienen el cabello rosa en esta ciudad? además por la velocidad que tomo después que la llame no había más prueba que era ella, estaba a escasos dos metros donde ella se encontraba…

Sakura Povs

Caminaba hacia la salida tal vez tendría suerte y el jamás sabría que me encontraba en ese lugar, escuche como Sasuke gritaba mi nombre, camine más rápido sé que no era bueno acelerar el paso pero era mejor que quedarme parada, al fin me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la salida me había parecido eterna la distancia que había recorrido para llegar a ella, sentí como me jalaban del brazo temía voltear pero tenía que afrontar el destino, afrontar a Sasuke, gire lentamente hacia la persona que me sujetaba del brazo, le rogaba a Dios que no fuera Sasuke yo no era tan mala persona si ayudaba al necesitado hasta iba a misa todos los domingos bueno no todos pero iba debes en cuando acaso eso no contaba.

-Señorita olvido su cambio-_Gracias Dios, prometo ir más seguido a misa_

-Tómalo como mis disculpas- _me miro con confusión y es que por lo que iba a hacerle podría costarle el trabajo._

-¿De que?

-De esto- _lo pise, lo sentía por él pero era la único que se me había ocurrido al ver a Sasuke a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, el chico grito dio un paso hacia tras por el dolor y provoco que otro mesero que iba pasando de tras de él tirara las ordenes que llevaba, no me iba a quedar para ver que más provocaba mi magnífica idea así que me apresure a salir del lugar. Se encontraba Ino y Hinata ya en el auto, subí al vehículo y le pedí a Ino que pisara el acelerador sin duda parecíamos todas una fugitivas._

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué fue lo que paso halla dentro? Ino y yo escuchamos mucho ruido mientras salías.

-Enserio no querrás saber lo que paso Hinata.

-Sakura no seas mala y cuéntanos el alboroto que has armado, acaso ¿Noqueaste a Sasuke?-_Mmmm no hubiera sido mala idea_

-Ino ¿Estás segura que quieres saber cómo le aplique a Sasuke…?-_como era de suponerse Ino tenía una cara de sorpresa, no me imagino que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos, ¿en verdad me creerá tan salvaje para ponerme esa cara?_

-¿Que? ¿Que le hiciste a Sasuke? ¿Le aplicaste la quebradora? o ¿lo golpeaste estilo karateca, mandándolo a volar por todo el local?_ -__valla Ino no es la única que hecha a volar su imaginación, Hinata al parecer ha visto muchas series de televisión con Naruto_

-Hinata no creo que Sakura le haya hecho eso a Sasuke_**-**__**v**aya Ino al fin dice algo coherente__-_de seguro le aplico el Suplé aunque tomando en cuenta sus posiciones la más probable fue la Facebreaker knee smash.

-Ustedes dos por favor dejen de decir incoherencias.

-Si tienes razón Sakura-chan, creo que Sasuke es el que te hubiera hecho eso por engañarlo.

-Si es cierto Hinata, no me imagino la cara de Sasuke al saber que Sakura se encuentra con buen estado de salud, hubiera pagado lo que sea por verla jaja .-Ino y Hinata reían a más no poder.

- Pero afortunadamente para mí no supo que yo estaba en ese lugar y búrlense de mí, existe el karma y yo seré la que me ría de ustedes después.

-Calma Sakura no te enojes que te saldrán arrugas, además con el justificante medico que te hará mi querido Sai tendrás una buena cuartada por si Sasuke sospecha-_era cierto, Sasuke no tendría por qué dudar de lo que dice un doctor_

-Bueno para quitarle el susto a Sakura vayamos por el helado.

-¿Para quitar me el susto o para quitarte tu antojo Hinata?

-Es para matar dos pájaros de un tiro- se justifico la ojiperla.

-Ok vayamos por el helado y después las llevo a su casa, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y a la señora Uchiha no le gusta que llegue tarde.

-Ino no sabía que ya te habías vuelto muy responsable en estos años, hasta ya te acuestas temprano-dijo Hinata de manera muy inocente

-Hinata lo que Ino quiso decir con señora Uchiha significa Sai se enojara si no llego temprano a casa para…-_si la venganza es dulce_

-Pero que cosas dices frentona-_como si no fuera esa la verdadera razón para llegar temprano a casa, conociendo a Ino le urgía estar ayudando a estudiar a Sai la anatomía humana aunque el ya tuviera el titulo._

-Solo digo la verdad ¿quién se va a dormir a las seis de la tarde?, además creo que tendrás que posponer tus planes con Sai porque necesito esa receta médica.

Sasuke Povs

¿Acaso tengo un imán para que las personas me tiren cosas calientes encima? Además por culpa de esté sujeto se me escapo la chica, creo que lo mejor será irme directamente a casa.

-Teme esa no es la forma de comer Ramen, sabes lo sagrado que es para que lo desperdicies así-_al parecer Naruto dejo su cordura en el auto_-calma no me mires con esa cara te perdono-_sin duda lo matono importa que haya tenstigos._

-Hmp-_me voy no estoy de humor para seguir aguantando a Naruto_

-Sasuke espera ¿a dónde vas? recuerda que tú me invitaste y no me harás pagar.

-Oye tú –_llame al mesero_-toma y quédate con el cambio-_le extendí al mesero el dinero y salí de ese lugar._

- ¡Espérame Sasuke!

Naruto iba a ir tras Sasuke pero el dueño del local lo detuvo, lo saludo y le pregunto cómo le había ido en esos cuatro años de viaje, luego le extendió un celular diciéndole que había venido a comer su esposa con unas amigas y que lo habían olvidado en la mesa al salir a toda prisa, Naruto le agradeció al señor y se fue tras Sasuke, lo encontró poniendo en marcha el Mercedes Benz.

-Sasuke no me digas que pensabas dejarme aquí.

-Créeme si esa hubiera sido mi intención no estaríamos ahora hablando, así que sube rápido.

-Calma, no tienes porque exaltarte.

Ya llevaban diez minutos en el auto y todo estaba en silencio.

-Sasuke puedo...

-No.

-Y si…

-No.

-Sas…

-¡**No!**, Naruto que parte de **NO**, no entiendes la **N** ó la **O**.

-Sasuke pero que te sucede, estas echando chispas desde que salimos dime ¿que te pasa?

-Te parece poco no estarlo, si me acaban de vaciar Ramen encima y todo por…

-¿Esa mujer verdad?-Sasuke se sorprendió Naruto se había dado cuenta- si te molestaba que te mirara tanto le hubieras mandado una mirada matadora como siempre aunque esa chica pelinegra era muy bonita-era demasiado sorprendente que Naruto realmente se percatara la verdad detrás de lo sucedido con cierta chica de cabellos rosas-aunque aun no sé porque te dirigías a la salida si el baño se encontraba al otro lado.

-Naruto será mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Sasuke¿ porque no le llamas a Sakura?, me intriga saber si esta bien.

-No tengo su número.

-Pero yo si-empezó a buscar el número de Sakura en su celular mientras Sasuke orillaba el auto, luego el rubio se lo empezó a dictar.

-Y ¿por que no le marcas tú?-cuestiono a Naruto antes de pulsar la tecla verde.

-Porque no tengo saldo.

Sasuke marco al celular pero para sorpresa de Naruto empezó a sentir como vibrada el celular que le habían entregado hace un momento.

-Bueno-contesto y Sasuke volteo a verlo con cara de que clase de broma es esta.

-Dobe se supone que tenias que darme el teléfono de Sakura no el tuyo.

-Así lo hice pero no sé porque vibro este celular que me dio el dueño del Ramen, el me dijo que lo había olvidado Hinata- a Sasuke le quedo más claro que el agua, él no se había equivocado Sakura era la chica de pelo rosa, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ahora tenía la prueba en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Porque de repente sonríes de esa forma tan siniestra.

-Nada Naruto, solo que la suerte vuelve a estar a mi favor.

-Aaah, Sasuke no crees que será mejor dejar de hablarnos por el celular, creo que no lo necesitamos- se torno un pequeño silencio antes de que ambos colgaran.

-Dame el celular yo se lo entregare- el rubio lo miro raro no entendía porque quería entregarle él a Hinata "su celular, lo más lógico era que él se lo diera a su mujer

-Valla que si eres lento Dobe, el celular es de Sakura ¿por qué crees que sonó cuando le marque?

Hinata ¿crees terminarte los dos?- no era algo muy razonable que una persona comiera esa cantidad de alimento.

-Sakura creo no te has dado cuenta que Hinata podría concursar en estos momentos en un concurso para ganar una dotación de no se por ejemplo Ramen por un año.

-Ino-chan-Hinata estaba apenada al parecer ese día sus antojos se excedían más de lo normal, de hecho en esos momentos se le antojaba ir a comerse una gran torta de milanesa – No exageres no eh comido mucho

En esos momentos el celular de Hinata empezó a sonar, reviso el número de teléfono, se trataba de Naruto contesto rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?-era raro que la llamara, habían quedado que ella lo llamaría cuando necesitara que la recogiera, de seguro había pasado algo grave.

-¿Hinata estas con Sakura-chan?

-Si, ¿porque la pregunta?-con su mano tapo el auricular-es Naruto pregunta por ti Sakura-chan.

-Por nada en un momento llego a la casa de Ino a recogerte, te amo-colgó antes de recibir cuestionamientos de su mujer, no sabía que tramaba su amigo pero lo más seguro no era nada bueno.

-Naruto-kun espera… me colgó-las tres se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos analizando y…

-¡Sasuke!- se escucho muy fuerte y al unisonoro provocando que la gente que iba pasando volteara a verlas.

-¡Estoy muerta!-Sakura ya podría divisar una lapida con su nombre gravado con personas alrededor de su tumba hablando entre ellas "si tan solo no hubiera cometido el error de quererle ver la cara de idiota a Uchiha Sasuke aun estaría con nosotros"

-Vamos Sakura no seas melodramática mejor apresurémonos a llegar antes que ellos-tomo su celular y empezó a marcar mientras las tres se dirigían al estacionamiento.

-¿A quién le llamas Ino?-no se le ocurría nadie quien pudiera ayudar en esos momentos además que ellas ahora se encontraban algo retiradas de la casa de Ino.

-A Sai el nos será de mucha ayuda, Hinata

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Ino y sin duda se encontraría con cierta chica de cabellera rosa que le debía una explicación con respecto a su estado de salud. Se dispuso a tocar el timbre pero la mano de su amigo lo detuvo.

-Sasuke contéstame algo primero-cualquiera hubiera huido del lugar por la expresión en el rostros de Sasuke pero Naruto al ya estar acostumbrado al mal carácter de su amigo y a su amplio vocabulario continuo –si estuvieras en lo correcto y Sakura no se encontrara enferma como te dijo ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Naruto, hay tantas formas de castigar a una persona mentirosa, así que eso se lo dejo al destino-toco el timbre, pero no se espero que abrieran tan rápido.

-Valla Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿que te trae a mi humilde morada?-recibió a los recién llegados con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba e los hiso pasar a la sala.

-Hmp, solo acompaño a Naruto a recoger a Hinata-vaya su asistente no era tonta, como no se le había ocurrido antes que ella podría recurrir a Sai, sin duda no era el mejor momento para reclamarle lo haría después cuando se encontrara sola.

-Yo creía…-recibió un golpe en el costado por Sasuke – que Ino se encontraba sola Sai

-Lo dices por que no me encontraste cuando trajiste a Hinata, no me viste porque en ese momento me dirigía para acá para atender a Sakura, supongo que ya sabes que se encuentra un poco mal de salud.

-Si el teme me dijo que se había puesto mal en el trabajo dime que tiene-sabía que Sasuke se había equivocado en su suposición.

-Bien Naruto no hay de que preocuparse su malestar se debe al estar sometida a demasiado estrés pero sin duda con descanso se encontrara mejor-tenia que llevarlos lejos de la casa antes de que se les ocurriera ver a las chicas que aun no llegaban, sin duda Sakura tuvo suerte que ese día su turno haya terminado temprano-¿Qué les parece si me acompañan a comprar unos duraznos?

-¿Para que unos Duraznos? No me digas que Hinata-chan tiene antojo de duraznos.

-Si Naruto y sabes que es malo que se quede con el antojo.

-Ustedes vallan yo los espero aquí en la sala- se recostó en el sofá, estaba cansado y lo que ahora deseaba era relajarse por unos momentos,

-Vamos Sasuke acompáñanos, tienes muchas cosas que platicarnos por ejemplo si ya te echaron la soga al cuello.

-Hmp, a diferencia de ustedes dos es más difícil que yo me comprometa con una sola mujer- se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke deberías saber que más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo, ya ves a Shikamaru que decía todo el tiempo que casarse y tener hijos era muy problemático y resulto que ahora tiene una niña y otro viene en camino-sin duda Sasuke había cambiado su forma de pensar en el tiempo que había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra.

-Sai tiene razón Teme otro claro ejemplo es Neji que decía que no se casaría porque según para él era egoísta solo hacer feliz a una mujer si podía hacer feliz a varias, y ya vez le es más fiel que un perro a Tenten.

-Hmp, ¿van a ir por los duraznos o no?-era cierto ya todos sus amigos estaban comenzando a sentar cabeza, hasta el despistado de Naruto en unos meses ya seria padre y el al parecer se quedaría de amargado, esperen un momento que una persona este sola sin compromisos no quiere decir que no sea feliz ¿verdad?, aunque no podía negar que le gustaría a él también formar una familia, dedicar su vida a amar, proteger y hacer la mujer más feliz a su esposa y tener con ella a unos hermosos niños que corrieran abrazarlo cuando llegara de trabajar aunque ensuciaran su traje por estar jugando con barro, pero eso era algo imposible se había prometido así mismo hace tiempo dejar de lado todo ese tipo de cosas que nunca podría realizar.

-Si siendo una persona poco paciente Sasuke- este solo le propino un golpe en el hombro, como le gustaba a Sai hacerlo rabiar.

-Deja a Sasuke que no fue su día.

-¿Y cuando lo ah sido?

-Jaja muy buena esa Sai

Ya podían visualizar la casa de Ino al igual que un Mercedes Benz estacionado en la puerta detuvieron el auto a una distancia prudente, mientras pensaban como entrar a la casa sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta, en unos minutos vieron como salían del interior de la casa Naruto, Sasuke y Sai al parecer le estaban haciendo burla a Sasuke dadar la cara que este tenía además del golpe que le dio a Sai.

-¡Oye que se cree Sasuke! Me lo va a mallugar-no le gustaba que nadie le pusiera un dedo en sima a su prometido, solamente ella podía hacerlo.

-Vamos Ino, no creo que Sai se desarme por un golpe mejor apurémonos a entrar.

-Claro como no es a tu novio a quien golpean Frentuda.

-Chicas cálmense, y mejor entremos a la casa.

Ya estando las tres adentro de la casa se dirigieron a la recama de Ino para que Sakura se recostara y empezaron a planear que le dirían a Sasuke si las cuestionaba.

-Pero aun no me explico como Sasuke sabía que estaba contigo Hinata.

-Tal vez porque Naruto sabía que estaba con Ino y Sai es medico así que era lógico que tú te encontraras aquí.

-¿Pero si ni siquiera Sasori y yo le dijimos a que medico íbamos a ver?

-Mmmm eso si esta raro, pero será mejor que nos concentremos en lo que le diremos a Sasuke si empieza con sus preguntas tipo examen.

-¿Cómo que tipo examen Ino-chan?

-Hinata es porque son de confusión múltiple para que tú misma te eches de cabeza- después las tres empezaron a reír, sin duda Ino sabia como sacarte una sonrisa sin mucho esfuerzo.

Escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse eran ellos ya habían regresado, Sakura trago saliva cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que le respondiera a Sasuke sin duda el era muy perspicaz, se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar a su verdugo.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.

-Hola Hinata ¿cómo esta Sakura?

-Bien al parecer solo estaba un poco agotada.

-Hinata-chan te hemos traído los duraznos que querías-le extendió a su esposa la bolsa con unos maduros y suculentos duraznos.

-Gracias Naruto-kun no sabes por el susto me dio hambre- Sasuke levanto la ceja-tu sabes, Sakura casi no se enferma me preocupe bastante.

-Entonces Sai con unos días de descanso estará mejor no es así.

-Si solo necesita dormir bien Naruto.

-Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que lleve a Sakura a su casa para que ella este más cómoda- Sasuke se acerco a lado de la cama-claro si no te molesta Sakura.

-Sasuke no tienes por qué molestarte Sai y yo podemos llevarla.

-Gracias Ino pero a mí me queda de paso su casa- en la cara de Sasuke se formo una sonrisa que a Sakura no la tranquilizo pero si se negaba levantaría sospechas.

-Gracias Sasuke.

-No tienes porque agradecer es lo menos que puedo hacer después del estrés que te hemos hecho pasar ¿no es así?-pudo notar nerviosismo en el rostro de Sakura era como un libro abierto, sin previo aviso la cargo – como aun te encuentras débil lo mejor es que no te esfuerces demasiado.

Sentía como la sangre subió a sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada que la cargaran y era algo que no se esperaba de su jefe, sin duda algo no cuadraba bien, si ya la había descubierto ¿por qué actuaba así? lo más lógico era que justo después de entrar por la puerta de la habitación empezara a reclamarle por tomarle el pelo pero en cambio él se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Mil disculpas por el retraso del capítulo, sé lo que se siente esperar mucho tiempo por una actualización y después de un tiempo te desanima seguir leyendo, pero eh estado muy ocupada.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por la paciencia que me dan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo X

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto se disponía a cargarla nuevamente.

-No es necesario, yo puedo bajar sola-bajo del auto con la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

-Gracias por traerme-camino hacia la puerta, pero como Dios le gusta divertirse con ella antes de llegar a la puerta se tropezó, no toco la cera porque Sasuke la alcanzo a sujetar por la cintura.

-Creo que aun me necesitas-no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente aun tenían una charla pendiente-Dame las llaves- ella lo vio con desconfianza pero al final se las entrego.

Ya estando dentro de la casa, él diviso que era demasiado espacio para una sola persona.

-¿Vives sola o tu novio vive contigo?- recordando la supuesta relación de ella con Sasori.

-Sola, ya sé lo que estas pensando, pero me gusta tener mucho espacio nunca se sabe cuándo será útil.- sabia que haber hecho el quehacer el día anterior había sido buena idea o sino Sasuke hubiera encontrado la casa como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí.

-Entonces te gustan las cosas _grandes_- lo último lo dijo en un tono claramente de doble sentido.

-Si-contesto aun sin haber entendido

-Ahora comprendo porque sales con Sasori pero pienso que mi hermano le gana-pensaba divertirse un rato con la ingenuidad de Sakura, pero ella ya había entendido su juego.

-Yo no me refería a ESO ¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!- iba a soltarle una bófeta pero Sasuke le sujeto la mano.

-Yo no sé que es lo que usted este pensado, pero yo pensé como le gustan las cosas grandes de igual manera le gustarían las personas que fueran mayores de edad que usted-como le gustaba divertirse con su asistente- así que la pervertida es usted que tuerce mis palabras en su pequeña mente sucia.

Sakura se puso roja sabia que en realidad la estaba albureando pero no sabía como regresársela, él soltó su mano y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el celular de ella.

-Supongo que esto es suyo-estiro el celular a su dueña la cual se sorprendió mucho, ¿cómo era que él tuviera su celular?-lo ah olvidado en local de Ramen.

-Y...Yo puedo explicarlo-ya había entendido Sasuke solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para jugar sus cartas.

-Eso espero-se recargo en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos esperando la explicación de su asistente.

-¿Usted a escuchado de las bondades del Ramen?-pero que diablos estaba diciendo, si Sasuke estaba enojado de seguro lo estaría más con esa respuesta pero el tuvo la culpa al ponerla nerviosa con esa posición tan sexy.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-¿Se esta burlando de mi?-sin duda esa mujer quería morir rápidamente.

-No, lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad, en unos estudios recientes se descubrió que mejora tu estado de ánimo, un claro ejemplo tienes a Naruto.

-Yo no eh escuchado tan bárbaro descubrimiento-sin duda no sabía mentir que ideas tan locas se le pueden ocurrir a una persona cuando esta desesperada pensó Sasuke.

- Es porque aun no se ah hecho oficial apenas están analizando para ver que tan verídico es este nuevo hallazgo.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura hasta quedar a poca distancia de su rostro

-Sakura si solo querías tomarte tiempo libre no tenias porque mentirme con solo decirme que deseabas salir temprano nos evitaríamos esta situación- si esta enojado porque ella le había mentido pero al ver cada cosa que podría empezar a inventarle se esta olvidando de lo disgustado que estaba.

-Lo siento pero es que yo…- no pudo seguir hablando porque Sasuke había colocado un dedo en sus labios.

-Shh no digas nada más, no tienes que seguir dándome explicaciones-aparto su dedo de los labios de la chica, solo la observa, al fin había descubierto porque su hermano estaba enamorado de ella, sus ojos reflejaban una inocencia tal que hacia nacer en uno la sensación de protegerla pero su seguridad en sus acciones y su mal genio hacían un contraste de modo que la hacían parecer un reto.

Sakura Povs.

Sentía cada vez más cerca el rostro de mi jefe, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente iba a besarme, no imposible, en el corto lapso que llevaba de conocerlo ya me había hecho a la idea cual era su estereotipo de mujer, una mujer de su misma clase social, además de ser sumisa y atender a todos sus llamados como los perros que ladrar y menear la cola cada vez que su amo lo llama.

Sasuke Povs.

Al tenerla tan cerca y al ver sus labios sentía la necesidad de disgustarme con ellos, sentía lo mismo que la vez anterior que la había llevado a su casa que por no haber sido por la interrupción de Itachi…, ella cerro los ojos al notar mis intenciones.

-Nos vemos el lunes, descansa- bese su frente, ella abrió los ojos.

-Si-contesto con cierto tono de… ¿desilusión? Demasiadas cosas habían pasado que estaba suponiendo cosas ilógicas, debe ser el cansancio.

Salí de aquella casa, tenía que poner mis pensamientos en orden, no me explicaba porque tenía esa extraña sensación de querer besarla, tal vez el hecho que ella no mostrara suficiente interés en mi persona la hacía atrayente para mí y me desembocara esa sensación o tal vez era el hecho que mi hermano mostrara cierto interés en ella.

Sakura Povs.

¿Que había sido todo eso? Sin duda a los Uchiha les gustaba confundirme, subí a mi habitación, me deje caer en mi suave colchón, había sido un día de locos, medite sobre todo lo que había sucedió reí al imaginarme lo que debió haber sufrido el pobre mesero que había sido mi salvación, además que semejante barbarie se me había ocurrido con eso del Ramen milagroso jaja si que estoy loca, Sasuke tenía razón me hubiera ahorrado tanta maroma y teatro si hubiera hablado claro con él, pero no, Sakura le gustaba ir por el camino difícil, di un suspiro jamás me hubiera esperado que aquel tipo tuviera una parte comprensible en su ser y menos que me lo demostrara.

_Sakura por favor aguanta un poco más tan solo mañana y ya te libraras de él_, _era lo que me estaba repitiendo constante mente desde que a primera hora del lunes Sasuke empezo a darme centenar de trabajo, Sakura traime este documento, Sakura ya hiciste la cita, Sakura ya acabaste los balances, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura sin duda ese hombre había hecho que empezara a aborrecer mi propio nombre, pero bien merecido lo tenía por haberle mentido y más por ingenua, como si mi jefe hubiera olvidado todo, el maldito solo esperaba el momento oportuno para cobrármela, sonó el dichoso comunicador que ya tenía ganas de aventarlo por la ventana y ver como se desarmaba por el impacto de la caída, pero que culpa tenía el aparato de mi desdicha, conté hasta die para contestar lo más serena posible_

-¿Que desea señor?

-Llevo cinco minutos esperando mi café expresso.

-En un momento se lo llevo.- _respira hondo Sakura, respira hondo._

-Rápido que no creo que se haga solo.

_Sin duda iba a estrangularlo que se creía para tratarme así, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, yo no soy ninguna especie de criada, si tanto le urgía su dichoso café podía pedírselo a otra por ejemplo a Karin, que desde que comenzó la semana no había hecho nada excusándose que tuvo que hacer tanto su trabajo como el mío en mi ausencia._

-Si no te sientes capaz para seguir tu labor como asistente del señor Uchiha te estás tardando en hacer tu carta de renuncia o vas a huir como la semana pasada- como disfrutaba ver sufrir a Sakura y como deseaba que esta se fuera de la empresa y así ser solo ella el apoyo de Sasuke.

-Karin será mejor que te calles si aun quieres tener la misma cara-_apreté mis puños conteniéndome de no desquitarme con ella, di media vuelta al reparar el maldito café._

-Pero que se cree para amenazarme-se disponía ir detrás de Sakura.

-Karin ven –_salvada por la campana pensé, Karin dejo de taladrarme la cabeza con su chocante voz, después de prácticamente correr a atender el llamado de su amo digo jefe._

Fin Sakura Povs.

-¿Qué necesita?-_no cabía duda Sasuke era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido, tenía una magnifica piel, unos ojos que cautivaban a cualquiera y que decir de su bien formado cuerpo, sin duda no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con él._

-Necesito que cuando lleguen los inversionistas que citaste el viernes los hagas pasar a la sala de juntas y les entregues a cada uno nuestra propuesta… ¿Qué haces?-de repente tenia a Karin pasando su mano por su mejilla y a una corta distancia de su rostro.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero es que tenía una mancha en su rostro, si se presenta así daría una mala impresión- los ojos de la pelirroja reflejaban lujuria y deseo, veían a su jefe como un león ve a su presa.

-Gracias, bueno retírese a hacer lo que le pedí.- aparto delicadamente la mano de la chica de su rostro.

-Claro, ¿quiere que lleve algún aperitivo también?

-Es una junta de negocios a lo que henos citados a los inversionistas no una fiesta de té.

-Por supuesto perdone, entonces como es lo usual después de la junta se les ofrece será una cena en el restaurante Akimichi

-Si, por cierto dígale a Sakura que no lleve el café a la sala de juntas no quiero que nadie interrumpa la reunión.

-Claro, con mucho gusto se lo diré-claro que le diría pero no exactamente eso, por fin tenía una forma para deshacerse de Sakura.

-Sa-ku-ra- la pelirrosa volvía a escuchar esa chirriante voz

-¿Qué quieres Karin?-como tenía que hacerle entender que no estaba de humor para soportarla.

-Sasuke me pidió que te dijera….

-Si lo sé, justamente iba a llévale su café- los ojos de la chica destilaban odio así el Uchiha, si tantas ansías tenia de su café después de tronar los dedos, podría poner una cafetera en su oficina así se evitarían de problemas.

-No él quiere que le lleves aperitivos a los representantes de Goldman Sachs que acaban de llegar.

-Segura- Sakura la miro con desconfianza- sabes que nunca se llevan aperitivos a las juntas y mucho menos cuando se quiere convencer a los inversionistas , lo que nos importa es que se interesen por nuestras propuestas no que discutan que tan rico estaban los bocadillos que les ofrecimos.

-Sakura quien va a saber más tu o Sasuke que es el jefe, sino mal recuerdo Itachi hace tiempo también quiso convencerlos que invirtieran con nosotros y no lo logro, tal vez esta táctica de Sasuke funcione.- Sakura era lista pero sin duda con esto caería en su trampa.

-Supongo que tienes razón en un momento los llevo.

-Sí, no te tardes-sabía que Sasuke podría perder la oportunidad de convencer a Goldman Sachs, pero luego ella se le ocurriría algo para arreglar su error lo importante ahora era sacar a Sakura, como si ella no hubiera notado el interés que Sasuke empezaba a tener por esa cabeza se chicle.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Como verán con nuestras propuestas no tendrán nada que perder, sino ganaran mucho más de lo que esperan-_si esto no los convence no se que lo hará._

En ese momento Sakura entra a la sala de juntas con una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

-Disculpen pero ya eh traído los aperitivos-se acerco a la mesa y coloco la charola-espero que sean de su agrado-sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la sala de juntas.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio, Sasuke no sabía que decir ¿a caso Sakura quería hacerlo quedar mal con los inversionistas? Si no se daban esa clase de atenciones durante la junta a los inversionistas era para que no pensaran que con unos simples bocadillos los pensaba comprar. Entonces uno de los inversionistas hablo.

-Señor Uchiha –sabia que los había ofendido y ya estaba esperando ver como su esfuerzo se iba por la borda-¿Cómo sabia que me gusta el canapé de cangrejo?-en rostro de Sasuke apareció una cara de sorpresa.

-Mmmm y están deliciosos-dijo otro de de los inversionistas- felicítenos al responsable de este delicioso manjar.

-Díganos en donde hay que firmar-¿cómo había escuchado bien? había conseguido la firma de Goldman Sachs gracias a ¿unos canapes de cangrejo?

Ya había acabado la junta y Sasuke se dirigió a su oficina sin antes pedirle a Sakura que lo acompañara ya que necesitaba hablar con ella, Karin ya imaginando un satisfactorio resultado se acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar y grabarse en su memoria la despedida de Sakura.

-Dígame Sakura ¿en que pensaba al llevar bocadillos en la sala de juntas?-se sorprendió por la pregunta de Sasuke no se suponía que él le había ordenado llevarlo.

-Yo señor puedo explicarlo-no había duda Karin la había engañado.

-Llevo el canapé pero nunca llevo mi café.

-Es que yo… ¿Cómo?-se sorprendió no estaba enojado por llevar los bocadillos sino por no llevarle su café.

-En un momento lo traigo-no pudo salir de la oficina porque Sasuke la sujeto del brazo.

-No te preocupes ya no se me antoja-la soltó y la miro a los ojos –Señorita Haruno quiero agradecerle porque gracias a su intromisión en la junta pudimos obtener la firma de Goldman Sachs.

-Esta usted equivocado, si obtuvimos la firma no fue por los canapé sino por su esfuerzo señor- sabía que Sasuke era muy bueno manejando la empresa, el plan que les había presentado a los nuevos socios de la empresa era muy difícil rechazarlo y los canapé no tuvieron gran influencia si él lo pensaba así.

-Tiene razón- Sakura se maldijo por elevar el ego de aquel sujeto- pero aun así su aparición en la sala de juntas despejo la tención en el ambiente, para agradecerle le diré que no la hare trabajar los fines de semana.

-Gracias… ¿QUE?-es decir que Sasuke pretendía hacerla trabajar también sus sagrados fines de semana.

-Era todo lo que tenía que decirle ya puede retirarse-se dirigió a su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo-solo le recuerdo que mañana iremos a comprar el regalo para nuestro ahijado.

-¿Iremos? ¿Cuándo me lo ah pedido?

-No necesito hacerlo-_como era posible que se creyera una especie de dueño._

-Pues no puedo y aunque pudiera no iría con usted ni a la esquina.

-Lástima es lo que siento por usted porque es una orden y tiene que acatarla.

-Sera mi jefe pero yo hago en mis tiempos libres lo que me plazca.

-¿Y quien dijo que iríamos después del trabajo?-viendo que Sakura dejo de objetar continuo-Empiece a cancelar las reuniones de mañana.

-Si-bufo derrotada, pero de alguna forma se las cobraría a Sasuke el no era el único que podía hacerle vivir a los demás un infierno.

-Y dígale a Karin que detesto a la gente entrometida-no entendía porque hasta que abrió la puerta y se encontró con Karin.

-Creo que ya no hay necesidad-la susodicha fue rápidamente a ocupar su lugar de trabajo aparentando estar muy concentrada en unos papeles- ¡Oye Karin están al revés!


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo XI

Los rayos del sol iluminaban por completo la habitación, se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y a las personas hablando sobre las cosas que tenían que hacer en el transcurso del día.

-Ding-dong- el sonido del timbre empezó a despertarla de su placentero sueño.

-Ding-dong

-mmm- se giro y se coloco la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar ese molesto sonido.

-Ding-dong.

-Ding-dong.

Ya empezaba a cabrearle el sonido del timbre, de muy mala gana se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se estiro un poco, se preguntaba quién sería la persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia.

-Ding-dong…Ding-dong.

-Ya voy- se puso sus pantuflas de conejito rosas que le regalo Ino en su cumpleaños, se coló su bata, aun estaba algo adormilada y sin siquiera molestarse en arreglarse un poco el cabello bajo a abrirle a la persona que al parecer se había quedado pegada al timbre.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto ya estando cerca de la puerta, lo único que recibió de respuesta fue escuchar de nuevo el timbre.

_-Sera sorda-_lo dijo para sí y abrió la puerta.

-Si diga-no podía ser posible la persona que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa era nada menos que su adorado jefe el cual la miraba gélidamente como siempre.

-Once y media- no entendió lo que dijo hasta que…

-¡Tan tarde es!- no podía ser posible se había quedado dormida, había sido muy mala idea apagar el despertador después de que este sonó y dormir otros cinco minutitos, cerró la puerta y subió para meterse a bañar, afortunadamente dejo su boiler prendido toda la noche y al ser eléctrico no había problema solo la factura de la luz le saldría cara, empezó a desvestirse, empezó con el sostén pero tenía la sensación e había olvidado algo, el sonido del timbre le recordó ese algo.

-¡Sasuke!-se coló de nuevo la bata y bajo a abrirle a su jefe.

-Lo lamento, por favor pase.

-Hmp-entro a la casa y se sentó en el sofá y empezó a concentrar su mirada en unos cuadros que no tenían nada de interesantes solo para no mirar a Sakura, la pelirrosa no se había percatado que al no haberse amarrado bien la cinta de su bata está dejaba ver su busto.

-No me tardo deme treinta minutos-Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Haciendo record tardo en bañarse quince minutos algo que normalmente le tomaría una hora, busco rápido en su closet algo que ponerse, se cepillo su cabello, se coloco una diadema y bajo rápidamente.

-Espero no haberle hecho esperar mucho- Sasuke quedo prendado de ella, se veía muy linda, lucía un vestido rojo con un holán blanco en la parte de abajo.

-Vámonos, ya es tarde-él la tomo de la mano y salieron de la casa.

Se encontraban en el centro de la cuidad visitando todas las tiendas.

-Este se ve lindo Sasuke – le mostro una pijama amarrilla.

-No esta mal pero prefiero el verde agua y ¿que te parece este suéter? –le extendió el suéter sin más, este tenía un estampado de un gatito.

-Se ve hermoso, ya hemos visitado varias tiendas pero creo que aun nos hace falta comprar algo- empezó a mirar los aparadores de la tienda –claro aun no le hemos comprado alguna cobijita.

-¿Qué te parece esa?- él le señalo una cobijita color café que tenía en el centro un osito comiendo miel y a su alrededor unas abejitas.

-Se ve preciosa y es muy suave, además que ya falta poco para que sea invierno les servirá mucho.

Los dos se acercaron a pagar a la caja, los atendió una señora mayor la cual al acabar de hacer la nota y al entregársela a Sasuke les dijo.

-Veo que el bebe será muy feliz con padres que lo esperan con mucha ilusión.

-¿Disculpe?- no entendió Sakura lo que quería decir la señora.

-Quiero decir que ya es poco común que tanto la madre y el padre vengan juntos a comprar las cosas para su hijo, como los padres están la oficina la madre viene acompañada por su madre o sus amigas.

-A no señora usted…-no culpaba a la señora por pensar que Sasuke y ella esperaban un bebe, desde que llegaron no hacían más que discutir que era mejor para el bebe de Naruto y Hinata

-Digamos que tendrá lo necesario incluyendo el amor de sus padres- se limito a contestar Sasuke ya que la señora no tenia porque saber las verdaderas razones por la que estaban comprando todas esas cosas.

-Me alegro y dígame señora ¿Que encargaron?-sabia que en esos momentos sus mejillas estaban siendo invadidas por un color rojizo, volteo a ver a Sasuke el cual mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado y supo que esta situación le estaba haciendo cómica así que le siguió el juego.

-Aun no lo sabemos, solo deseamos que nazca sano-sonrió y tomo el brazo de Sasuke-¿verdad cariño?

-Es cierto-miro a Sakura- pero ojala saque los divinos ojos de su madre-el acababa de hacerle jaque mate a Sakura -¿No cree señora?

-Sin duda si sale con los ojos de su esposa y con la gallardía de usted será un bebe precioso-estaba totalmente roja no espero esa contestación de Sasuke y además gracias a las palabras de la señora empezó a imaginar cómo sería tener un hijo de Sasuke.

Sonó el celular de Sasuke.

-Disculpen- salió a contestar la llamada.

-Es usted muy afortunad señora, su esposo es muy guapo por eso debe tener cuidado en un descuido y se lo bajan.

-¿Usted cree?- ella volteo a ver a Sasuke –aunque dudo que alguien lo pueda soportar con ese carácter que se carga y con su amplio vocabulario.

Las dos rieron, después Sakura se despidió de la señora y salió de la tienda, Sasuke acababa de colgar.

-Sakura ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

En estos momentos Sakura deseo haber dicho que tenía una agenda muy saturada para no encontrarse sentada en la gran mesa del comedor de los Uchiha, no le desagradaban el señor Fugaku y la señora Mikoto era que le incomodaba que cada vez que comía con ellos siempre le mandaban indirectas acerca de su relación con su hijo mayor Itachi y al parecer este día no sería la excepción.

-Me alegra que aceptaras cenar con nosotros Sakura- la mujer le dedico una sonrisa, ella vestía un vestido color azul marino y llevaba un collar de perlas este era una reliquia familiar el cual tiempo atrás Itachi le había hablado.

-Gracias por invitarme.

-No hay de que cariño, la verdad pensaba que no aceptarías venir como ya no esta aquí Itachi…

-Sakura ¿no extrañas a Itachi?-pregunto serenamente el señor Uchiha mientras seguía cortando el filete de su plato.

-Claro pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?-miro al señor Fugaku el cual ahora tenía su vista concentrada en ella.

-Veras Sakura estábamos pensando que fueras a trabajar con Itachi, ¿no te parece buena idea?-ella no sabía que decir sin duda esa proposición no se la esperaba.

-No lo es-los presentes miraron a Sasuke con curiosidad ya que sin contar sus monosílabos eran las primeras palabras que decía desde que habían llegado.

-¿Realmente crees que no es una buena idea? Creo que será una buena oportunidad para Sakura que se desarrolle en otro ambienten que conozca mas- a Fugaku le extrañaba esa mirada que esos momentos su hijo le dedicaba- o no la consideras capaz…

-No quise decir eso, solo pienso que Itachi puede arreglársela bien solo.-dio un trago a la copa de vino que tenia, no era lo bastante lento para entender que sus padres querían que pasara algo más entre Sakura y su hermano-además la necesito en la oficina-se paró de la mesa-Ya es tarde, será mejor que lleve a Sakura a su casa-Sakura al principio solo lo miro alejarse después también se paró de su asiento.

-Gracias por la cena- salió detrás de Sasuke.

-Valla quien diría que nuestro Sasuke también le gustaría Sakura-tomo la mano de su marido.

-Es una buena muchacha pero creo que Itachi sería mejor partido para ella, lo considero más preparado para comenzar una vez por todas una relación formal, dudo que Sasuke quiera dejar su preciada libertad.

-¿Me pregunto a quien se habrán de parecer ese par de Casanovas?-le susurro al oído a su esposo.

-Hmp, iré al teléfono a hablarle a Itachi - se paro y se dirigió a su despacho un ligero sonrojo.

-Tal palo tal astilla.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por sus reviews ^w^ ya saben si tiene alguna queja, sugerencia es muy bien recibida.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo XVII

En el auto de Sasuke, todo estaba en silencio como la primera vez que el la había llevado a su casa pero esta vez Sakura podía sentir un aura negra que rodeaba a Sasuke.

_Desde que salimos Sasuke a estado de mal humor tal vez sea por_…-ella intuyo que el mal genio se debía por su culpa así en un intento de cambiar el ambiente

-Sabes Sasuke no deberías preocuparte por lo que paso.

-Hmp, ¿De que hablas?-él mantenía la vista en el camino, _desde cuando la casa de Sakura se encontraba tan lejos_ pensaba.

-Conmigo no te hagas el desentendido-si estaba molesto por eso que se lo dijera, no que simplemente se quedara callado hablando entre dientes.

-Al parecer ya tienes sueño-al fin habían llegado -será mejor que entres y descanses mañana tenemos que ayudar a Naruto y a Hinata-se disponía bajar del auto pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Sasuke se que eres muy apegado a Itachi y estas preocupado porque te quite su amor, pero quiero que sepas que entre él y yo nunca ha habido nada más allá de una amistad, aunque al parecer a tus padres eso los haría muy felices.

-Creo que no te eh pedido alguna explicación ¿cierto?-le sonrío de una forma arrogante antes de salir a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Por qué te portas así?-decía ya habiendo salido auto y cerrando la puerta de este, se le hacía muy difícil hacerse una impresión de Sasuke si él cambiaba constantemente su actitud para con ella.

-Debo admitir que sabes actuar muy bien -en un instante a otro Sakura tenía su espalda contra el Mercedes Benz de Sasuke y a este muy pegado a su cuerpo- pero al final resultas ser como muchas otras que se ha llevado mi hermano a la cama- el tomo uno de los mechones rosas de ella-aunque debo decir que eres muy lista para hacer caer a mi hermano en tu juego, dime ¿Que artimañas usaste para llevarte de paso a mis padres y echártelos a la bolsa?

-Te equivocas conmigo-acaso Sasuke se había vuelto loco o de seguro debía de haber alguna fuga de gas cerca para que él actuara así y le dijera semejantes tonterias-y será mejor que te apartes de mi.

-¿Qué harás si me niego?-se acerco al cuello de la chica para dejar una marca rojiza en él y esto fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de terminar el suelo con un gran dolor en su parte baja.

-Por su bien espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir a menos claro que quiera dejarle solo a Itachi el trabajo de la descendencia-paso a su lado, abrió la puerta de su casa-buenas noches- se escucho como la puerta se azotaba después de esas palabras.

Se quedo un rato en la banqueta esperando que el dolor se le pasara, fue algo que no lo vio venir, la demandaría si después de ese golpe no pudiera ir ni siquiera al baño. Subo a su Mercedes Benz rumbo a un hotel cercano no le apetecía ir a su casa para escuchar a su madre de lo linda que sería esa bruja como nuera y a su padre decir que era la mejor candidata a esposa que Itachi había escogido hasta ahora, además tenía que pensar en todo el circo sin sentido que le había montado a Sakura, pero ella tenía la culpa, delante a sus padres nunca estaba en desacuerdo con lo que le decían, paso su mano por sus cabellos tal vez tendría que controlar sus arranques de celos, CELOS era la palabra que retumbaba en la cabeza de Sasuke, tal cosa era imposible si el solo miraba a Sakura como parte de su venganza en contra de su hermano, era lo que se había propuesto, enamorarla para después restregarle a su hermano que le había ganado pero acaso había resultado al revés y él era el que se estaba enamorando, absurdo como se enamoraría el de una persona en tan solo una semana además ella no era el estereotipo de chica que a él le atraían.

El despertador empezó a sonar saco su mano entre las sabanas y apago el aparato, estuvo acostada un rato mirando el techo de su recamara después se paró a darse una ducha mientras se bañaba sonó el teléfono a muchas personas se les haría raro tener un teléfono en el baño pero para circunstancias como estas era muy útil.

-Bueno

-Hola Sakura -escucho el sonido del agua caer de la regadera-perdón por molestarte mejor te llamo en un rato.

-No te preocupes Hinata, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Es…este yo solo quería confirmar tu asistencia-sonaba muy nerviosa y eso no paso desapercibido por Sakura.

-Claro que iré Hinata, incluso seré de las primeras.-al acabar escucho la voz de Naruto pero el sonido del agua no la dejo escuchar lo que había dicho.

-Bueno entonces te veo a las cinco Sakura, por cierto Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que te avisara que el iría a recogerte-¿¡QUE! ¿¡Cómo!, no, al parecer no estaba escuchando bien ese…, no tenía palabras para describir lo que era, pretendía llevarla.

-Sakura sigues ahí-ella no lograba comprender lo que se traía entre manos Sasuke, en primer lugar ¿Por qué no se lo dijo él personalmente?-si no quieres yo hablo con Naruto para que…

-No Hinata, no te preocupes, gracias por avisarme-Sea lo que sea estaría preparada.

-Bueno hasta la tarde, Adiós.- la chica de ojos perla no sabía si fue buena idea ser cómplice de Naruto y de Sasuke solo esperaba no traerle más problemas a su amiga.

-Adiós.

Después de colgar aun permaneció bajo la regadera dejando que el agua siguiera cayendo sin importar que ya se hubiera acabado el agua caliente, después de lo sucedido a noche no se había puesto a pensar de lo que paso, por el coraje se dejo caer en la cama y dejo que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo, cerro las llaves del agua después pensaría en eso, ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Se coloco una toalla en su cabeza y otra para envolver su cuerpo, salió del baño y se dirigió a su guardarropa se coloco unos jeans y una blusa azul con un estampado de un dragón en ella, busco rápidamente sus sandalias azules para hacer juego ya complacida de cómo se veía se dirigió al tocador para arreglar su cabello se disponía a hacerse una cola de caballo pero al traer el pelo mojado lo más seguro era que después tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que solo lo cepillo muy bien.

Busco su billetera y bajo las escaleras rápidamente tenía que ir al centro comercial para comprar fruta o alguna cosa viera para hacer un postre y llevarlo a la fiesta.

Ya estando ahí empezó a caminar por los pasillos, pensó que ya estando ahí se le ocurriría que preparar pero no fue así, paso por el departamento de verduras y en ese momento se le vino una grandiosa idea porque no hacer Dulce de Tomates además de ser rico era muy nutritivo empezó a escoger los mejores y como en su casa tenia los demás ingredientes que le faltaban se dirigió a la caja.

-¡FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!- el grito hiso que todas las personas que se encontraban cercas voltearan, Sakura se acerco.

-Cerda-una vena de su frente empezaba a saltarse-no querrás gritar más fuerte creo que en los polos no te han escuchado.

-Calmada frentona es que como hace rato que no me escuchas-se acerco a Sakura y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga – dime en que cosas sucias estabas pensando

-El león cree que todos son de su condición ¿no crees Sai?

-A mi no me metan en sus peleas, sobre sus frustraciones con el sexo-las dos se quedaron calladas.

-Pues debería importarte porque en eso estas involucrado tu ¿verdad Ino?

-¿Que cosas dices?- se sonrojó la rubia

-Lo dudo Sakura yo al menos creo que soy muy complaciente en ese aspecto-tomo por la cintura a su prometida y solo siendo audible para ella -o ¿me equivoco Ino?-esta sentía como los colores se intensificaban en sus mejillas.

-Yo mejor me voy si van a empezar a pervertirme – sabia que esos dos muy poco les importaba si los veían en situaciones comprometedoras, como ellos decían "Demostrándose afecto"

-Espera dinos ¿para que llevas tantos tomates?-se zafo del agarre de su prometido, de no ser así no se aria responsable de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Pensé en llevar Dulce de Tomates a la fiesta.

-Enserio quieres conquistar a Sasuke-Sakura e Ino miraron a Sai sin entender a lo que se refería- lo digo porque a él le encantan los Tomates al igual que el Omusubi- Sakura se acerco y tomo las dos manos de Sai

-Gracias Sai no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco te irás con todo y zapatos al cielo claro siempre y cuando no te sigas pervirtiendo por culpa de Ino  
Después de la queja de Ino, Sakura se dirigió a dejar los Tomates no pensaba en complacer a ese en lo más mínimo es más aria todo lo contrario.

-Sai ya que conoces a Sasuke dime que es lo que le desagrada comer-una mala vibra empezó a parecer alrededor de ella, solo para que pareciera una sicópata le faltaba una risa demoniaca.

Ya era la hora y Sasuke ni sus luces bueno mejor para ella lo vería menos tiempo puso en un toper lo que acababa de preparar, se hecho un chicle a la boca y justo cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar vio estacionado un Corvette negro, esperen un momento ¿ese no era el auto de Itachi? a ¡caso ya había regresado!, pero toda su ilusión se vino al bajo al ver que el que bajaba era nada menos que Sasuke.

-Por tu cara veo que te has desilusionado.

-Vas a molestarme o me vas a llevar.

-Hmp

En todo el camino Sakura se la paso mirando por la ventana y bajando y subiendo el vidrio lo cual desespero a Sasuke.

-Déjalo ya, lo vas a descomponer.-sin dejar de jugar con la ventana ella le contesto.

-Es tuyo- solo escucho la monosílaba típica de el- eso creí

Después de un buen rato el decidió hablar.

-Sakura yo…-como le costaba hacer eso, ¿no sería más fácil escribirlo? de repente freno el coche y sacando una pluma y su chequera, arranco uno de sus cheque y empezó a escribir al reverso de este.

-Ahhh- si no fuera porque traía el cinturón de seguridad hubiera quedado estampada en el parabrisas por la forma brusca que había frenado Sasuke -¿Quieres matarme?

-Shh- al parecer estaba muy concentrado en lo que escribía.

-Sasuke estamos parados a la mitad de la avenida-este ni la pelo-nos pueden pegar.

-Eres una molestia, pon las direccionales- si ya lo sabía porque no lo hacía, pensaba no hacerle caso pero era su vida la que estaba en juego también.

Paso un rato y después de que unos conductores muy molestos les recordaran a su mamá, Sasuke le extendió el papel, Sakura vio atentamente a Sasuke al parecer era algo muy importante y al ver un pequeño rubor también embarazoso para él.

-Ooh gracias lo necesitaba- sin ni siquiera mirar lo que estaba escrito, saco el chicle que estaba masticando y lo envolvió en el papel y lo tiro por la ventanilla-¿Ya podemos irnos?-Sasuke no lo podía creer, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de leerlo.- ¿Qué el papel no era para eso? La personas no son adivinas yo que iba a saber que querías que lo leyera.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-se encontraba molesto le había costado tanto buscar las palabras para pedirle una disculpa además de hacer un lado su orgullo y ella sin contemplaciones lo tira.

-Mmmm deja me ver- coloco uno de sus dedos en sus labios en una pose muy pensativa-será-cambio su actitud y casi rompiéndole los tímpanos a Sasuke- **¡POR ESE MENTADO PAPEL CASI NOS MATAS!**-tomo aire y ya un poco más relajada-Sasuke tal vez tu no tengas alguna razón por que seguir en este mundo pero no quiere decir que yo también-se disponía a bajar del auto dado que ya no pasaban autos, pero Sasuke la detuvo poniendo los seguros.

-Tienes razón-eh, estaba tan aturdida que estaba alucinando que Sasuke Uchiha estaba aceptando su error-lo siento- al parecer el infierno estaba congelándose, Sasuke estaba disculpándose

-¿Perdón? Creo no te eh escuchado bien.

-Presta mucha atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces-ella sintió con la cabeza.

-Yo…

-Espera, podrías orillarte, estar en medio de la avenida no me gusta, estoy expuesta a perder mi vida en cualquier momento.

-Que paranoica-_tenía razón habían tenido suerte que en esos momentos no pasar autos a alta velocidad y se estamparan con ellos_, ya al haberse estacionado en un lugar seguro continúo con su disculpa.

-Quería…

-¿Querías? ó ¿Quieres?- era obvio que las dos son palabras muy diferentes, si como no solo quería molestarlo y su sonrisa la delataba.

-Vas a dejarme hablar- _esta mujer, si no fuera que estaba primero mi venganza me valdría tener una buena relación con ella._

-Perdón prosigue.

-Sakura yo quiero- recalco lo anterior- pedir…- ahora lo que lo interrumpió fue el teléfono de él, vio el número y se trataba ni nada menos que su amigo hiperactivo.

-¿Qué quieres Dobe?

-Calma Teme solo quería saber si, si van a venir ya son las seis, Hinata esta muy preocupada y sabes que no le hace nada bien…

-Si, si, ya vamos ya casi estamos halla.

-Pásame a Sakura-chan.

-¿Para que?

-¿Quiero corroborar que este bien?

-No exageres, cuando lleguemos podrás si quieres hasta hacerle un chequeo completo, ahora estamos muy ocupados.

-Sasuke no me digas que tu y Sakura-chan…, no Teme yo te ayude a que aceptara que la recogieras para que aclararan las cosas pero no para que aprovecharas para tirártela, ¡cómo puedes hacerme esto!, sabes que ella es como mi hermana…- no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando las reclamaciones de su amigo así que colgó y apago su celular.

-Sakura préstame tu celular.

-¿Para qué?

-No quiero más interrupciones así que lo confiscare por un momento.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir grabar lo que me tienes que decir, no es común que un Uchiha y menos tratándose de ti se disculpe- ya estando quebrado le arrebato el celular-Oye-la chica bufo.

-Te prometo pasártelo por escrito después, ahora escucha.

-Yo realmente siento lo que paso anoche, y no te recrimino por el golpe yo real mente lo merecía.

-Sasuke que quieres-eso fue desconcertante, él esperaba que ella aceptara sus disculpas sin más, que dijera_"no te preocupes, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir"_ o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, ¿acaso ya lo había descubierto?

-Si no quieres perdonar mi comportamiento solo dilo- puso de nuevo el auto en marcha, ahora que hacia, tendría que buscar otra forma de vengarse de su hermano.

-No es eso es solo que…-tal vez estaba siendo muy desconfiada o tal vez… ella ya no tenía ni idea que se traía extrémanos aquel sujeto pero alejarse de él era lo que su sexto sentido le grita.

-Olvídalo- _ella duda eso quiere decir que aun no estaba todo perdido_.


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el capitulo, recuerden si tiene alguna duda, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida ^_^

* * *

**Oportunidad XIII**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo XIII

_Tocaron la puerta de la casa, esta era de un piso, tenía un jardín con 2 manzanos, además de una variedad de flores, a Sakura le extraño que Naruto al ser un gran actor y dueño de una de las mejores empresas de producción y Hinata al ser una modelo reconocida su casa no se encontrara en una de las colonias populares._

-Es para tener más privacidad-contesto, como leyendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-Em., si- de cierta forma ella haría lo mismo al lidiar con periodistas en busca de algún titular día con día.

Se abrió la puerta de caoba de la casa, los recibo a ambos Naruto con la sonrisa zorruna que siempre lo ha caracterizado

-Sakura-chan, Teme solo faltaban ustedes-_ el rubio se hiso a un lado para dejarlos pasar._

_Sakura coloco sus aperitivos en la mesa y se dirigió a saludar, Sasuke coloco sus presentes junto con los otros para después pasar a saludar pero lo detuvo Naruto._

-Ni creas que eh olvidado nuestra conversación pendiente.

-Hmp-_no le prestó mucha atención solo quería sentarse, camino hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el…_-¿Pero que?

_En la sala no solamente se encontraban mujeres como él tenía entendido sino que también iban con sus maridos, algunos de los invitados eran unos cuantos amigos que había conocido en su instancia en el extranjero._

-Sasuke, también fuiste engañado para venir-_saludo Sai con una sonrisa._

-Vamos Sasuke toma asiento-_Hablo una pelirroja muy animada señalando el lugar vacio a su lado._

-Karin ¿Qué haces aquí?-_estaba sorprendido con la presencia de la chica pero ninguna de las facciones de su rostro lo mostraron._

-Es mi prima-_respondió una rubia que tenía alrededor de 5 meses de embarazo y se encontraba a lado de Shikamaru._

-La verdad no les encuentro el parecido-_que pequeño es el mundo pensó._

-Es lo que todos dicen ¿Verdad papá?-_hablo una niña de cabello marrón y ojos azul celeste que estaba sentada en las piernas de Shikamaru._

-Yuko ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Tadashi y Akamaru?-_Temari saco de la bolsa que llevaba unos juguetes los cuales entrego a su hija, esta con una sonrisa los tomo y jalo del brazo a Tadashi_

-No vallan a hacerle destrozos a su tía eh Tadashi -_esta vez hablo una mujer de ojos color chocolate que tenía el cabello recogido en dos chongos._

-No mamá- _respondió el niño._

-¿Por qué no te sientas Sasuke? A lado de Sakura también hay un lugar-_Sasuke miro el lugar que estaba siendo señalado por Ino, este se encontraba al otro extremo del que le había ofrecido Karin la cual estaba molesta por la intromisión de la rubia, no le parecía mala idea, no era que le desagradara Karin, la verdad debía admitir que la chica era atractiva pero no quería lidiar con una mujer que estuviera encima de él todo el tiempo y pensándolo el sentarse al lado de Sakura no era una buena opción por ahora._

-Gracias pero me agrada permanecer de pie.

-Vamos Sasuke- _Ino se puso de pie, lo jalo del brazo y sentándolo al lado de la pelirrosa- te aseguro que mi amiga no muerde-sonrió libidinosamente_-a menos claro que tu lo desees.

-¡Ino!-_alego Sakura_

-Bueno ¿Por qué no empezamos?-_propuso la futura madre de ojos color perla._

-Buena idea Hinata-san ¡ES HORA DE DEJAR QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD FLUYA ENTRE NOSOTROS!-_grito enérgicamente un chico con corte de cabello en forma de hongo y unas estrafalarias cejas._

-Lee, no es necesario que grites-_lo reprendió un chico de ojos idénticos a los de Hinata._

-Lo siento Neji pero había estado esperando mucho tiempo para que diera comienzo esta fiesta- _Sasuke y Sakura sintieron esa pedrada a pesar de que no fue intencional de parte de Lee._

-En este tipo de reuniones he leído que hay que formar parejas, ¿Cierto?-_sugirió Sai._

-¡Yo escojo a Sasuke!-_Todos miraron perplejos a la pelirroja que en un dos por tres ya se encontraba al lado de Sasuke sosteniéndolo por el brazo después de quitar a Gaara de la silla que estaba al lado de Sasuke._

-Lo siento pero Sasuke ya es la pareja de Sakura-_dijo Ino_-tendrás que pensar en otro

-¿Quién lo dice?-_Miro retadoramente a la rubia._

-No hace falta que alguien lo diga, es algo obvio al ser ambos los padrinos- _se limito a contestarle._

-Calma-_sintiendo la tensión en el aire_- dejemos que el Teme decida-_sugirió Naruto_

-Hmp, me da igual-_ayudando como siempre, algo propio de Sasuke, pensó Naruto_

-Si Karin quiere estar con Sasuke no hay problema-_A mi ni siquiera me preguntan si quiero estar con él acaso no se han dado cuenta que esto también me involucra_ - yo puedo hacer pareja con…- _mire a los presentes analizando quien podría aceptar ser mi pareja._

Sakura: Bueno empecemos descartando a las parejas que ya están formadas

_Inner: No pierdas el tiempo en esto, yo se que quieres formar equipo con Sasuke bien que recuerdas lo mucho que disfrutaste el beso en el cuello que te dio._

Sakura: ¿Tu que sabes lo que yo quiero?, nadie en su sano juicio formaría equipo con un obstinado, orgulloso… a menos que haya sido amenazado

_Inner: Primero, que yo sepa lo que quieras tal vez se deba que yo soy tú, la parte de ti que siempre tiene la razón y tú tratas siempre de reprimir y segundo, tu no estás en tu sano juicio._

Sakura: Mmmm, ¿En que estaba?

_Inner: ¿Por qué me ignoras?_

Sakura: La primera es Naruto y Hinata, después Ino y Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji así que los que están disponibles son: Lee, Choji, Shino, Kiba, y los hermanos de Temari Gaara y Kanguro.

_Inner: Te falto Sasuke_

Sakura: Si no vas a ayudarme será mejor que desaparezcas.  
_Inner: Nunca me valoras, esta bien me voy pero ya verás que al final acabaras con Sasuke-kun y ¿sabes por qué?, porque hay un dios que todo lo ve_.

Sakura: Si lo que digas.

Después de que Sakura tuvo una pequeña pelea con su Inner.

-Lee ¿Serias mi pareja?

-Por supuesto mí amada flor de cerezos.- _tomo las manos de Sakura fuertemente sus ojos se iluminaban como los de un niño cuando han obtenido un dulce como premio._

-Entonces esta decidido mi pareja es Sasuke-la pelirroja _se colgó del cuello de Sasuke y miro a Ino de forma victoriosa._

-Esperen yo soy la que pone las reglas- _dijo molesta Ino._

-Pensé que la fiesta era de Hinata- _Choji hablo mientras comía sus frituras de barbacoa._

-Cállate Choji y no hables con la boca llena- _Ino estaba enfadada por la intromisión._

-Yo pensaba que esto no sería problemático-_suspiro Shikamaru, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de Ino_

-Parecen niños pequeños- _Tenten golpeo la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala_- peleando por un juguete -_miro a Ino, esta estaba apenada pero no iba a dejar que la pelirroja se saliera con la suya, su instinto femenino le decía que Sasuke podría ser la persona adecuada para que a Sakura le regresara su sonrisa._

-Hagamos un sorteo así nadie podrá objetar nada-s_ugirió Neji para acabar esta discusión sin sentido que de cierta forma le recordaba sus años en el colegio cuando continuamente las chicas no solo de la escuela sino que también las de la zona peleaban por la atención del Uchiha._

-Neji eres un genio – _alaba Lee_

_Escribieron los nombres de las personas que faltan de pareja y los colocaron dentro de un vaso el cual fue agitado._

_-Muy bien Hinata y Naruto serán los que sacaran los papeles-los mencionados por el chico de ojos perla asintieron con la cabeza._

_Hinata fue la primera en sacar un papel, todos los presentes se encontraban atentos "Choji" fue el primer papel que salió, después Naruto saco el siguiente "Gaara", los siguientes fueron "Shino" y "Kanguro", había cada vez más tención en el ambiente_

_-Karin-dijo Hinata, en estos momentos era donde se decidiría de que parte se encontraba la suerte, tal vez esto dependería mucho si Karin se levanto con el pie derecho o si Ino sabia usar sus poderes telequinésicos en el rubio, el cual estaba nervioso al grado de sudar por la mirada que le echaban estas dos mujeres, saco el papel y empezó a abrirlo la primera letra que se vio era la "e", una sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro de la pelirroja…  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por sus comentarios n.n

* * *

_Si se lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creído, no cabía duda de esto podía sacar mucho beneficio, quien no pagaría por imágenes del gran Sasuke Uchiha haciendo pucheros como un bebe jajaja como dice un dicho muy conocido por todos "Por algo pasan las cosas"._

Flash back.

-Lee-Se escucho en la sala al unisonó.

-Lastima creo que el destino hoy no esta de tú parte -con gran satisfacción sonrió Ino y para su suerte la pelirroja no podía hacer nada para cambiar los resultados.

-¿Qué sucede Lee?-pregunto el chico de ojos perla, al notar la cara seria de su amigo-no tienes que desanimarte, ya habrá otra ocasión en que puedas formar equipo con Sakura.

-No es eso Neji, estaba pensando que ahora solo quedan tres personas ¿Acaso harán un trió?

-No creo que eso se pueda hacer, aunque Sakura sería toda una suertuda- le giño el ojo a su amiga, y esta se hizo la desentendida, como siempre Ino no dejaba pasar oportunidades para darle doble sentido a las cosas.

-El que quede solo se encargara de grabar, además de ser junto con Naruto y Hinata en algunos juegos el jurado-sugirió Shikamaru.

Tomaron los últimos 2 papeles y como obra del destino salió el nombre de Sakura y Sasuke, ella no podía creerlo, porque tenía que pasar además de las 40 horas a la semana sin contar las extras que la hacía trabajar aquel inhumano y ahora le sumaria toda una tarde el tener que soportar su actitud de superioridad.

-Bueno es hora de plantear las reglas – se levanto de su lugar Ino-Tenten, Temari me ayudarían a explicar las reglas principales.

-Muy bien primero que nada desde ahora no podrán dirigirse a los presentes por su nombre-dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba de su silla y buscaba algo debajo de esta.

-Eso es muy fácil siempre le digo Teme al Teme-hablo sin preocupación alguna Naruto.

-No se refería a eso Tenten- Ino coloco su mano en la cabeza como señal de desaprobación.

-Miren- mostro Tenten un sobre que despego de la silla- aquí encontraran su nuevo nombre con el cual serán llamados hasta que acabe el Baby shower.

-Pero la persona que no llame al otro con ese nombre- tomando la palabra Temari – cualquiera le podrá marcar una cruz en el rostro con uno de los plumones que hay en la mesa del centro y el que junte 5 cruces tendrá que usar este- saco de una bolsa negra que se encontraba al lado de Ino-pañal para adulto, mientras más cruces tengan el tiempo que permanecerán con el pañal irá aumentando.

-La otra regla es-volvió a tomar la palabra la chica de ojos color chocolate- que ninguno de los presentes podrá cruzar las piernas o los pies- si lo hacen también recibirán una cruz.

-¿Por qué no podemos cruzar las piernas?- pregunto la pelirroja, al no encontrarle sentido a la regla.

-Simple, las mujeres que están embarazadas no pueden hacerlo, es una forma de estar en las mismas condiciones de la futura madre- de forma sencilla explico Sakura, a pesar que era su primer baby shower al que asistía, había escuchado a varias señoras hablar sobre los juegos y reglas que tenían debido a su corta estadía cuando estuvo como interna en el Hospital de su padre.

-La última regla es que todos deberán jugar cada juego y si su pareja se niega a participar ambos recibirán dos cruces al igual si quedan en último lugar de cada juego-concluyo Ino.

-Ya habiendo establecido las reglas, ya pueden conocer su nueva identidad – mostrando Tenten una sonrisa.

Cada uno de los presentes despegó el sobre de sus sillas, para descubrir la forma en que serían llamados durante las siguientes horas.

-Jaja Teme sin duda ese nombre va contigo-El rubio no pudo seguir burlándose al sentir en su mejilla como su dulce Hinata le marcaba una cruz.

-Pero Hinata... ¿Por qué me pintas? – la miró con cara de niño que no comprendía por qué era castigado.

-Lo siento Na... - calló al recordar las reglas-pañal- completó la chica de los ojos perla- pero no puedes llamar a Mamila de esa forma ni tampoco a mí, debes de llamarme zapatito- dicho esto le colocó otra cruz debajo de la anterior.

-Hmp apenas iniciamos y ya tienes dos cruces.

-Cállate Teme- movieron todos la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y al parecer Naruto no había comprendido las reglas.

-¿Me permites Zapatito?- levantándose de su asiento Sakura empezó a marcar una cruz en la boca de Naruto mientras le explicaba su error- ¿Qué no has entendido?, no debes llamar a ninguno de nosotros por su nombre real.

-Pero Sakura-chan el…- le colocó la mano en la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

-Si tanto necesitas un pañal lo tendrías que haber pedido desde el principio y ahorrarnos la molestia de ponerte cruces pañal- No cabía duda de que Naruto seguía siendo lento para captar las cosas- Chupón- refiriéndose a Sakura- podrías ponerle ahora la cruz en la otra mejilla por mí.

-Aaahh maldito te…- pensó un momento- Mamila deja de sonreír de esa forma, pero gracias por el consejo, veo que te ha funcionado.

-Si serás…- se le había aplicado y bonito.

-Ya dejen de discutir- alzó la voz el chico con una coleta- ustedes sí que no dejan de ser problemáticos, Fajero ¿Podrías por favor decir en que consiste el primer juego?, hay que mantener entretenidos a estos dos con algo.

-Gorrito tienes razón, bien el primer juego es ¡Alimenta a tu bebé!- habló con emoción Ino- creo que el nombre deja más que claro de que se trata, darán de comer a su pareja con alguna de las papillas que Choji nos hizo favor de preparar.

-Fácil- tomó la mano de su esposa- Zapatito y yo ganaremos- mostrando una gran sonrisa el rubio.

-¿Podrías dejar que termine Pañal?- le molestaba que no la dejen terminar las oraciones- bueno lo hará con los ojos vendados, la pareja que termine lo que tiene cada plato tratando de manchar los menos posible la ropa de su pareja ganará, escojan quien será el que tenga que alimentar al otro, ya que tiene que usar uno de éstos delantales – todos miraron el singular diseño que sacaba Ino de la bolsa negra, tenía unos holanes rosas, dos bolsas a los lados en forma de flores y además la palabra mamá bordada en ellos.

Todos los chicos miraron a sus parejas como señal que tomarán ellas el delantal a excepción de la pareja de Chouji *Gaara y Kanguro*Shino, que estaban teniendo miradas para ver quien usaría el delantal rosa.

-Adelante carreola, ve por el mandil- dijo Chouji a Gaara.

-Gracias babero, pero el rosa no me va.

-Pero si queremos ganar, lo más razonable es que yo sea el que coma ¿no lo crees?- el pelirrojo lo meditó un rato, tenía razón además era un mandil rosa, no se iba a morir por usarlo un rato ¿verdad?

-Con confianza pañalero, puedes tomarlo tú- habló Shino.

-Eres considerado frazada pero al igual que babero, creo que de los dos soy el que come más rápido.

-Estás insinuando... ¿Que soy lento?- su voz se tornó seria

-Yo no quise decir eso…- conocía a Shino, cuando lo menospreciaban u olvidan que el también estaba además de formar un aura negra a su alrededor, casualmente ese día tenias algún accidente con la picadura de un insecto. Él no lo creía hasta cierto hecho en la Universidad cuando entregaron un trabajo en equipo, el integrante que hizo la carátula olvidó poner el nombre de Shino en ella. Al día siguiente el compañero no fue a clases debido que sufrió muchas picaduras de abeja a las cuales tenía alergia, ¿Habrá sido coincidencia?, el no lo supo y no quisiera averiguarlo.

-Esta bien yo seré el que lo use, no quiero tener en la cara una cruz, por eso más te vale no quedar en último lugar.

Ya que las chicas se colocaron el delantal al igual que Gaara y Shino, Tenten le entrego a los otros competidores un gorrito de recién nacido y un babero con un eslogan que decía "Amo a mamá" encerrado en un corazón.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Neji miro a su mujer con cara de "Esta broma a llegado muy lejos"

-Si lo fuera mameluco no te obligaría a usarlo, además tú fuiste el que no quiso usar el delantal si mal no lo recuerdo-al parecer todo estaba planeado para que los chicos usaran esos ridículos gorritos.

-Vamos chicos no nos quedaran tan mal, hasta parece que están hechos a nuestra medida- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - además el libro que leí dice, si queremos divertirnos tenemos que seguir las reglas…

-Calcetín, eres el único que disfrutas usar eso- "sin duda de tanto libro que leía de psicología le había dañado su sentido común," fue el pensamiento que ocupo en la mente de Naruto y de los presentes.

-¿Por qué calcetín y yo somos los únicos que estamos usando esto? No me digan que ¿la llama de la juventud esta comenzando a apagarse en ustedes?- Todos le dedicaron una mirada de bicho raro a Sai y a Lee que tenían la cara de un niño cuando recibe un obsequio en navidad, haciendo la corrección que Sai no era el único loco ahí.

-Los siento, pero se me olvido mencionarles que mientras sus parejas escogen el platillo, mordedera grabara a cada uno haciendo su petición por su comida, recuerden que tiene que sonar convincente además de la forma más allegada a la de un bebé- Ino tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse en la cara de los chicos, sin duda era digna de fotografía- vamos no me miren así y mejor apúrense a actuar porque lee les esta robando cámara.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Ino que en ningún momento sonaron emotivas, todos pensaron un sola cosa, si esto era a lo que las mujer llamaban baby shower, no cabía duda porque los hombres no asistían.

Fin del Flash Back

-No te escucho pequeña mamila, no me digas que ya se te fue el hambre- hablo mientras se acercaba a su compañero con un plato con algo parecido apure y por la cara que tenia Sakura probablemente era algo no muy agradable para Sasuke.

-¿Qué es eso?- tenía el presentimiento que era algo que no le gustaría meterse a la boca.

-No lo sé, solo decía especial de Chouji No7- si no conociera a Sakura, tal vez el Uchiha le hubiera creído con esa sonrisa.

-Bueno para ganar tendré que confiar en tu buen apetito, además en la forma para dirigirme-dicho esto se cubrió los ojos con el paliacate que tenía el mandil en una de sus bolsas.

-Hmp, mientras tú no confundas la derecha con la Izquierda todo estará bien.

En la sala solo se escuchaba, arriba, no abajo, a la izquierda, no a tu otra izquierda, si ahí, no un poco más abajo,…

-El primer lugar es para carriola y babero- anuncio mordedera.

-Así se hace chicos- Lee hizo con su mano la señal de Ok como su padre Gai le había enseñado, junto con esa singular sonrisa Colgate.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes perdieron- Temari coloco dos cruces, una en cada mejilla de Sasuke y Sakura

-Por ser lenta- le reprocho el Uchiha menor.

-¿¡Lenta! si tú fuiste que al primer bocado lo escupió, y cada vez que te daba la siguiente cucharada me decías que me esperara tantito, que aun no te lo pasabas- todos rieron, era verdad, Sasuke a cada bocado tenía cara de estar sufriendo la peor tortura de su vida y sin mencionar que a la mitad mejor fue corriendo al baño.

-Tú tuviste la culpa, de todos los platillos que podías escoger tenias que escoger precisamente natto- nada más de recordar el sabor de ese platillo a Sasuke le daba ganas de correr de nuevo al baño.

-Yo que iba a saber que lo odiaras tanto- las chicas se compadecieron de Sasuke, ya que ellas fueron cómplices al dejar que Sakura le diera eso de comer.

Flash back.

-Chupón que haces- miro con intriga a su amiga que tenía un buen rato impresionando los platos que tenia enfrene.

-Nada Zapatito, solo pensaba que Sasuke me había dicho que no había comido y esta buscando el que tuviera más- no podía decirle a Hinata que le había pedido a Chouji que prepara un platillo especial para su mejor y adorable jefe.

-Mamila a de estar agradecido, en tener una compañera tan considerada, no lo crees chambrita- hablo Temari, dirigiéndose a Karin que no dejaba de ver con mala cara a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Solo espero que Itachi-san no se sienta celoso, por ser tan considerada con su hermano- tomo el primer plato y se fue de ahí, no quería que le recordaran que Sakura estaba cumpliendo su sueño de darle de comer a su Sasuke-kun.

-No le prestes atención a los comentarios de chambrita se que Itachi no se molestara, después de todo tu y mamila pronto serán cuñados ¿no?- Sakura dejo de buscar el plato para Sasuke, y se detuvo a pensar en Itachi, tenía tiempo que no le hablaba, tal vez se debía a que no quería incomodarla después de ese incidente en la oficina, pero aun a si no era excusa para no llamarla.

-Cobijita será mejor que nos apuremos a darle de comer a nuestros esposos o perderemos- Temari tomo de la mano a Tenten antes de que digiera algo más.

-Cierto chupón, tenemos que apurarnos- la hyuga tomo un plato y se lo colocó en las manos a Sakura, haciendo que esta saliera de sus pensamientos y cayendo en cuenta que el plato que le había dado Hinata era el 7, recordó las palabras de Chouji que no había entendido hasta ahora "esta bien lo hare pero solo porque me lo pediste 7 veces, pero no te diré que número es, ya que sería trampa al saber que plato comerá tu pareja"

-Gracias zapatito eres un amor- se fue muy feliz hacia el lugar de Sasuke, lo cual a Hinata no le agrado mucho debido a que su sonrisa no era de una simple felicidad sino la de un demonio a punto de hacer alguna maldad.

Fin del Flash back.

-¿Natto?, ¿le diste a mamila natto?, pero si yo te dije en el centro comercial que a Sasuke no le gustaba…- sintió las manos de su novia en su boca.

-Lo dulce, eso le dijiste a chuponsito ¿no amor?, claro se te olvido decirle que tampoco el natto, además aunque lo hubiera sabido quien se hubiera imaginado que el plato que escogió fuera natto jeje.- sabía que su amiga era mala pero no sabía que llegara al punto de darle natto al pobre de Sasuke.- bueno comencemos con el segundo juego este es "Aprender a bañar a tu bebé"

-¿QUE?, estas de broma yo no dejare que me desvista y me bañe esta, si me dio de comer lo que más odio es capaz que me mate con el agua hirviendo.

-Espera deja…- la rubia quiso aclarar el malentendido.

-Si el teme tiene razón, dejar que otros nos vean es incomodo.

-Deja de eso yo no dejare que otro hombre me desnude, todavía si fuera una mujer estaremos hablando de otra cosa y lo digo por nosotros cuatro- hablo muy contrariedado Kanguro.

-Me podrían dejar…- se podría ver claramente que una venita empezaba a saltarse de la frente de Ino.

-Si nada más pensar eso me pone la piel chinita- hablo esta vez Gaara

**-¡EH DICHO QUE ME DEJEN HABLAR!- **tan difícil era dejarla terminar de explicar las cosas.

* * *

Aquí están los nombres para que no se confundan.

Shino-frazada... Lee-sonajero  
Ino-fajero... Tenten-cobijita  
Naruto-pañal... Neji-mameluco  
Hinata-zapatito... Kanguro-pañalero  
Sakura-chupon... Temari-Tina  
Sasuke-mamila ...Shikamaru-gorrito  
kiba-mordedera ...Karin-chambrita  
Sai-calcetin ...Gaara-carriola  
Chouji-babero


End file.
